Scapegoat
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: (Ch. 3 FINAL) Rasa cinta yang berkembang menjadi hasrat ingin melindungi, lantas berganti menjadi obsesi yang tak terkendali. Ia bahkan bisa membunuh siapa pun dengan mudahnya, demi mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. / "Sekarang, biarkan kami pergi. Lalu kau dan aku… suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu di neraka." / G-Dragon, Kyuhyun, Kim Woobin, Jinyoung, OCs.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

JAUH, jauh, jauh….

Sejauh apa pun itu, aku tak peduli. Sekalipun jarak yang kutempuh akan membuatku tak dapat kembali, aku tetap tak peduli. Sejauh apa pun itu, asalkan aku bisa menyingkirkan orang jahat ini dari hidupku, aku tetap takkan peduli.

Aku memacu mobilku lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi, menyusuri jalanan panjang yang asing tanpa peradaban di kanan-kiri. Kecepatanku mencapai 180 kilometer per jam, namun bagiku itu tetap belum cukup. Aku belum bisa berhenti di titik ini; kalau aku berhenti di sini, orang itu pasti akan tahu jalan kembali. Meski nyatanya aku sudah berada begitu jauh dari perbatasan Korea Selatan, namun bagiku semua jarak itu takkan pernah cukup. Aku takkan berhenti sebelum kakiku terasa terlalu sakit karena telah begitu lama menginjak pedal gas.

_Jauh, jauh, jauh…._

Ingin rasanya aku terus memacu diriku sampai ke akhir jalan tak berujung ini. Tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku telah sampai pada batasku. Aku telah sampai di tempat di mana aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menghentikan segala penderitaanku selama ini—paling tidak, itu janji yang telah ditawarkan kepadaku.

Aku perlahan menepi, tepat di hadapan seseorang yang telah lama menungguku. Kami diam sesaat, membiarkan raungan mesin mobil berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kemudian segalanya terasa terlalu sunyi, tak ada suara kecuali hanya embusan angin dan kegaduhan kecil di dalam bagasi mobil. Kami tak saling bicara sampai aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sunghyun," gumamku, lelah. Rasanya seakan ada sebongkah batu besar membebani pundakku.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, akan kulakukan ini untukmu. Jadi jika nanti ada orang yang mencarimu, kau akan punya alibi. Aku pun akan punya cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi."

"Tapi, ini tindak kriminal, bukan?"

"Tetap tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan."

Aku memilih mengalah. Tak ada gunanya memperdebatkan hal ini. Sunghyun akan selalu menang dengan segala argumennya yang harus kuakui, memang hampir selalu masuk akal dan akan mematahkan semua bantahan. Napasku seketika terasa semakin berat.

"Mana kunci bagasinya?"

Aku merogoh saku mantel dan menemukan benda yang diinginkan Sunghyun. Terasa dingin dan mengingatkanku pada raut wajahnya saat ini. Terlalu berbeda, ketika kuingat bagaimana Sunghyun selalu menjadi orang yang memicu tawaku jika sedang tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kuandalkan. Bahkan ketika Kwon Jiyong pun sedang berada pada masa-masa tergelapnya dan membuatku benar-benar ketakutan, Sunghyun ada untuk menjadi apa saja yang dapat membuatku kembali tertawa.

Namun saat ini, segalanya terasa begitu jauh dari genggaman…

Sunghyun beranjak menuju bagasi. Perlahan, dia membuka pintu bagasi mobil menggunakan kunci yang kuberikan. Begitu dia memutar kunci, suara gaduh di dalam bagasi semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara raungan dari dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Ikatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa membuatnya tutup mulut…"

Sunghyun membuka pintu bagasi. Di dalamnya terbaring sesosok pria yang telah sejak lama kami kenal. Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat, ditambah dengan ikatan sehelai kain di mata dan mulut yang membuatnya tak bisa berteriak atau bahkan melihat. Ruang bagasi yang begitu sempit membuatnya harus menahan sakit karena tubuhnya tertekuk selama berjam-jam perjalanan yang kutempuh. Di luar dugaan, meski telah terkunci begitu lama di dalam bagasi, dia masih hidup. Meski begitu, aku dapat mendengarnya bernapas begitu berat ketika pintu bagasi terbuka seluruhnya. Kemudian kulihat Sunghyun membuka ikatan yang menutupi mata pria itu, dan lantas membiarkannya mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya menggeram keras ketika dia mengenali siapa kami.

Kulihat Sunghyun memamerkan senyum terbaiknya dan menyapa, "Halo, Kwon Jiyong."

Kwon Jiyong menggeram murka. Jung Sunghyun menertawainya. Di sisi lain, aku terpaksa memalingkan wajah, menahan air mata sekaligus berusaha tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk mengakhiri nyawa kekasihku sendiri.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ


	2. Mimpi Buruk

_"Don't call it obsession, you don't know love; __don't say I've gone crazy._  
_ You don't know my heart; __you can never be separated from me."  
_—Going Crazy, Song Ji Eun_  
_

* * *

**Scapegoat, Chapter 1**

* * *

SALJU pertama turun ketika aku sedang menghabiskan jam-jam terakhirku di meja kerja. Jung Jihoon—pimpinan redaksi—memberi angin segar untuk kami, para editor percetakan, tepat ketika kami sedang galau-galaunya memikirkan kapan kami akan mulai liburan. Sebenarnya, dapat dikatakan bahwa tak ada liburan bagi orang-orang yang terjun ke dalam dunia jurnalistik. Kau mengejar berita setiap hari—bahkan itu tak cukup, kau harus mengejar berita setiap jam—kemudian lekas membawanya pada orang-orang yang bertugas menyuguhkannya dalam bentuk selengkap dan seaktual mungkin kepada masyarakat. Bahkan sebenarnya tak sesederhana itu. Berita-berita berdatangan hampir tanpa henti dan harus melalui serangkaian proses, serta melibatkan banyak sekali personil-personil terampil dalam industri ini sebelum akhirnya dapat dipublikasi. Dan _voila_, kau dapatkan surat kabar yang akan menjadi jendela dunia bagi semua orang.

Pekerjaanku memang bukan yang tersulit, dan aku cukup menikmatinya. Tapi itu dulu, ketika pimpinan redaksi kami belum mencetuskan gagasan untuk merombak tampilan dan muatan surat kabar _Seoul Today_. Kini, ketika segalanya berubah dengan konsep yang menurutnya, lebih segar—tapi tidak untukku—pekerjaanku malah terasa menjadi lebih berat. Bahkan ketika Jung Jihoon mengumumkan bahwa kami bisa mulai libur dan pulang cepat mulai hari ini, aku masih harus menyelesaikan proses penyuntingan salah satu artikel yang akan dimuat di surat kabar besok.

Dan segalanya terasa begitu indah ketika semua tugas penyuntingan ini selesai.

"Lihat siapa yang pulang cepat hari ini!"

Jung Sunghyun datang dengan kursi putar entah milik siapa. Oh… dia rekan kerjaku, hanya saja kami berada di posisi yang berbeda. Sunghyun adalah fotografer redaksi. Kami mengandalkannya untuk mendapatkan foto-foto eksklusif—dia sangat berbakat dalam hal itu—dan tentu saja, sebagai pembangkit _mood_.

"Oh, hai—dan kurasa itu kursi milik Jinri, Sunghyun."

"Tenang saja, kali ini Jinri tak bakal mengamuk." Sunghyun tertawa. "Dan bicara tentang Jinri… aku, Jinri, dan Jinyoung akan pergi ke Hongdae untuk melihat festival musim dingin. Kau ikut, Minhyun?"

Aku ingat terakhir kali kami berempat pergi ke festival musim dingin di Hongdae. Sudah lama sekali, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba ajakan Sunghyun membuatku bersemangat. "Aku ingin ikut! Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Uh… sebenarnya, sore ini. Agak mendadak, memang. Tapi tak masalah, kan?"

"Ah, Sunghyun…" Semangatku pudar lagi. Tidak hari ini. Tidak bisa.

Aku melihat kekecewaan yang sama tergambar pada wajahnya. "Memangnya, ada apa?"

"Sunghyun, kau tahu aku ingin sekali ikut bersama kalian, tapi…"

"Oh… aku tahu, aku tahu." Sunghyun membuatku bungkam. Berteman cukup lama dengannya membuatnya hafal betul apa saja hal-hal yang mengelilingi hidupku setiap hari. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan kukatakan. Dia tahu apa yang selalu menjadi alasanku. Dia tahu bahwa jawabanku ada di luar sana, sedang menungguku pulang.

Kami melihat ke luar jendela dan menemukan sosok Kwon Jiyong yang arogan. Kwon Jiyong, yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini telah menjadi orang yang berada paling dekat denganku. Dia menunggu di depan halte bis, sendirian. Aku tidak yakin sudah berapa lama dia menunggu. Tapi aku sangat yakin, pasti sudah cukup lama untuk membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Bukannya aku tak pernah mengingatkan agar Jiyong berhenti menungguku hampir setiap hari, hanya saja begitulah sifat seorang Kwon Jiyong. Dia akan menurut dan berhenti menungguku pulang kerja untuk satu hari. Keesokan harinya, dia akan kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sunghyun menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan selepas kau pulang bekerja? Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak." Namun aku ingat, betapa Jiyong sangat memimpikan hal itu. "Kami hanya jalan-jalan. Termasuk hari ini, kami sebenarnya juga akan pergi ke Hongdae, karena Jiyong tahu aku pulang lebih cepat—"

"Dia bahkan tahu kau pulang lebih cepat?" Sunghyun tampak lebih terkejut dari perkiraanku. "Entah bagimu. Tapi menurutku, Kwon Jiyong memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadapmu, Minhyun."

Pernyataan itu jelas terdengar menusuk bagiku. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sadar bahwa pernyataan Sunghyun ada benarnya. Aku memiliki lebih banyak bukti dari siapapun yang mengaku mengenal Jiyong. Aku hafal betul kata-kata Jiyong selama ini; bagaimana dia selalu melarangku untuk menemui orang-orang tertentu yang tidak disukainya, atau betapa dia begitu berambisi untuk mengantarku ke banyak tempat. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku lebih memilih untuk mengalahkan logika dan kembali menyanggah pernyataan Sunghyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagiku, dia tetap orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Dan kau bisa pergi ke Hongdae dengan Jinri dan Jinyoung tanpa harus menungguku." Aku mengambil tas tangan, menyingkirkan beberapa sampah bungkus permen mint dari atas meja, dan beranjak dari kursi putar tanpa sedikit pun mendengar penyesalan Sunghyun di belakangku.

Aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, dan bukan hanya Sunghyun yang selalu menggempurku dengan pernyataan-pernyataannya yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa tidak cocok dengan Jiyong. Choi Jinri pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, dan menurutnya Jiyong terlalu misterius dan tak dapat ditebak.

Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengubah semua itu. Lagipula, lepas dari segala kekurangan Jiyong, aku mencintainya.

Ketika aku menemui Jiyong di halte tempatnya menunggu, ia benar-benar membeku. Bibirnya membiru, namun Jiyong masih bisa memaksakan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang beku untuk tersenyum menyambut kepulanganku. Ia mengantarku sampai ke apartemen, memberiku waktu untuk mengepak pakaian dan perlengkapan yang akan kubawa ke Hongdae, sementara ia kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Jiyong kembali setelah satu jam, lantas kami bergegas menuju Hongdae pada pukul tiga sore. Salju turun semakin lebat seiring perjalanan, dan kulihat Jiyong semakin kedinginan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, namun aku tak tahu apa itu. Tangannya terus mencengkeram roda kemudi, bahkan semakin memerah setiap aku kembali melihatnya.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, ya?"

Jiyong terdiam. Tangannya tetap stabil mengendalikan roda kemudi, namun kulihat matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, Minhyun."

Aku menangkap tangannya di atas tuas pengatur gigi. "Sungguh?"

Jiyong menoleh, dan tatapan dari mata cokelatnya menghantamku dengan begitu kuat. Kalau sudah begini, rasa penasaran sebesar apa pun yang kumiliki akan terkalahkan. Setelah pertanyaanku yang terakhir barusan, aku tak dapat mengingat apa pun selain sebuah sentuhan dingin bibir Jiyong di keningku yang mengakhiri segala pertanyaan.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Kami sampai di Hongdae, tepat ketika matahari terbenam. Di sini, salju turun bahkan lebih lebat daripada di Seoul. Jiyong bahkan sampai harus mencari jalan memutar karena jalan utama menuju Hongdae dilanda badai salju yang lebat. Tapi, setelah tiga setengah jam yang panjang, kami akhirnya sampai. Jiyong membawaku ke pusat kota, di mana orang-orang bersiap-siap dengan puluhan kembang api dan parade untuk menyambut musim dingin yang menurut prakiraan cuaca, akan menjadi lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Aku juga melihat sekelompok anak-anak berkostum penari balet sedang menari-nari kecil di atas panggung yang belum tertata sepenuhnya. Mereka pasti sedang berlatih sebelum tampil nanti malam. Aku mendengar mereka tertawa dengan begitu antusias, kurasa ini adalah yang pertama kali untuk mereka.

"Minhyun, coba lihat itu."

Jiyong menunjuk alun-alun kota. Serangkaian lampu warna-warni digantung mengelilingi puluhan stan penjaja makanan tradisional. Puluhan stan itu ditata membentuk setengah persegi panjang, mengelilingi lahan parkir luas yang dapat memuat lebih dari seratus mobil. Jiyong memarkir mobil di sisi timur alun-alun, di depan stan yang menjual _samgyupsal_. Begitu aku keluar dari dalam mobil, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas betapa meriahnya suasana Hongdae malam ini. Kau bisa mendengar para penjaja makanan mengabarkan pada seluruh sudut Hongdae betapa lezatnya makanan yang mereka jual, atau teriakan para peserta parade yang sedang kerepotan mencari-cari properti mereka, dan bahkan suara tawa anak-anak yang begitu antusias ingin menyaksikan acara utama festival musim dingin ini. Menurutku Hongdae begitu luar biasa, dengan sejuta kemeriahan tak terduga, yang tersembunyi di balik kesederhanaan yang ditampilkan kota ini.

Aku merasakan angin dingin berembus menyapu tengkukku, membuatku harus mengencangkan ikatan syal karena sensasi dingin malam ini terasa menusuk tulang. Seketika kurasakan kehangatan yang lain menjalar di sepanjang pundak dan bahu kananku; ternyata itu Jiyong. Ia melingkarkan lengannya yang berselimut jaket tebal di atas pundakku.

"Ayo," katanya. "Kita cari stan yang menjual cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan pipimu."

Aku tak bisa melawan sudut-sudut bibirku yang terangkat dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku lega Jiyong tak melihatnya, karena dia pasti akan menggodaku sepanjang malam jika tahu semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Tetapi, lepas dari betapa merahnya wajahku sekarang, aku berharap bisa segera menemukan cokelat panas, karena berada di udara luar yang dingin seperti ini membuat bibirku cepat membiru. Berbeda dengan Jiyong, dia justru menyukai udara dingin, dan bahkan sering menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke pantai di akhir bulan Desember.

Kami mengitari stan demi stan, menemukan _bulgogi_, _jajangmyeon_, dimsum, _dalgona_, bahkan _kimbap_ mini yang dijual seharga 1500 won untuk setiap porsinya. Aku tahu betapa Jiyong ingin makan _kimbap_, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap mencarikan sesuatu yang hangat untukku. Akhirnya, jauh di ujung barisan stan, dikelilingi oleh para peserta parade yang telah siap dengan kostum-kostum mereka, kami menemukan sebuah stan yang menjual bukan hanya cokelat panas, tapi juga berbagai macam minuman hangat yang dibuat dari rempah-rempah. Kami mendatangi stan itu, memesan secangkir plastik cokelat panas dan segelas kecil teh gandum, tepat ketika Jiyong sadar bahwa ia melupakan dompetnya.

Jiyong merogoh semua saku di jaketnya, kemudian terlihat lebih panik dari sebelumnya. "Astaga, dompetku ketinggalan di mobil."

"Aku membawa uang. Biar aku yang bayar." Aku ingin mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas tanganku, tapi Jiyong mencegahnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini," perintahnya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tapi—Jiyong!" Jiyong sudah berlari melewati lima stan ketika aku memanggilnya. Dia berlari begitu cepat, selalu seperti itu. Wanita penjual minuman hangat itu memberikan cokelat panas dan teh gandum yang kupesan. Dan karena aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, aku memberikan seribu won kepadanya. Wanita itu tersenyum sopan.

Aku menunggu selama hampir lima menit, dan Jiyong belum juga datang. Aku ingin menyusulnya, tapi Jiyong takkan suka jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk tetap menunggu di tempat yang sama. Angin dingin berembus lagi, membuatku cepat-cepat meneguk cokelatku yang kini terasa hangat, untuk menetralisir hawa dingin yang menyusup melalui celah sweterku. Ketika angin dingin kembali berembus, aku mendengar suara yang lain.

"Minhyun-_ah_!"

Aku mendapati Jung Jinyoung berlari di belakangku. Dia bersama Sunghyun dan Jinri, dengan kotak-kotak berisi makanan yang asapnya mengepul menguar aroma lezat.

"Jinyoung!" Tentu saja, besar kemungkinan kami akan bertemu di tempat ini. Hanya saja aku tak mengira akan secepat ini. "Ada Sunghyun dan Jinri juga!"

Jinyoung tertawa rendah. "Kukira _aku_ takkan bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Minhyuuun!" Jinri datang, kami berdua berpelukan. Aku paling menyayangi rekanku yang satu ini. "Seharian ini Jinyoung selalu bertanya, 'Apakah Minhyun ikut?', 'Kenapa Minhyun tidak ikut?', 'Kenapa kalian tidak memaksa Minhyun ikut?'"

"Jinri!" Jinyoung menggeram, membuat kami berempat tertawa.

"Ayolah, tadi kau kan, yang bersikeras ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Minhyun?" Jinri merendahkan suaranya, meniru Jinyoung. "'Minhyun pasti jarang pergi ke Hongdae, dan aku pasti takkan punya kesempatan untuk mengajaknya ke sana, jadi aku ingin memberinya hadiah.' Benar, kan, Jinyoung?"

"Jinri! Pengkhianat!" Jinyoung mencoba membungkam Jinri, tapi kali ini justru dialah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Aku, Jinri, Jinyoung, dan Sunghyun, kami mengetahui segalanya. Ini sudah lama terjadi, dan aku bahkan tak perlu mengungkapkannya secara eksplisit tentang apa yang pernah terjadi di antara diriku dan Jinyoung. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali sejak Jinyoung mengaku bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain… terhadapku. Aku hanya tak bisa menerima itu semua, karena Kwon Jiyong datang di saat yang sama. Kemudian Jinyoung merelakan segalanya, dan kami berempat dapat kembali berteman dengan baik. Aku sungguh menyayangi mereka bertiga, dan betapa aku senang karena kami bisa terus berteman tanpa ada satu atau dua orang yang saling terikat satu sama lain. Dan untungnya, Jinyoung cukup dewasa untuk bisa menerima semua itu.

"Jadi, biar kutebak, kau pasti datang dengan Jiyong," ucap Jinyoung akhirnya, dan seolah sesuatu yang berat telah terlepas dari pundaknya.

"Begitulah. Dia kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil dompetnya."

"Sudah kubilang, kan," Jinri mendekat kepadaku. "Pacarmu itu ceroboh."

"Setidaknya dia tidak lupa untuk mengambil pakaiannya di _laundry_ sampai sebulan. Benar kan, Jinri?" godaku.

Jinri meninju lenganku. "Dasar."

"Jiyong belum juga kembali?"

Jinyoung benar. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tapi samar-samar, aku menemukan sosoknya di kejauhan. Mantel bulu yang sama, cara berjalan yang sama. Dia mendekat dengan cepat dan sampai hanya berselang beberapa detik.

Jiyong menyapa seraya merangkulkan lengannya di pundakku, namun kali ini terasa lebih berat. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini kalian berencana pergi berempat. Maaf ya, lagi-lagi aku pasti menculik Minhyun dari kalian."

Aku merasakan Jinyoung, Jinri, dan Sunghyun mulai merasa segan. "Tak apa, Jiyong-_ssi_," Jinri mencoba meredakan suasana. "Kau harus sering-sering mengawasi Minhyun, dia sering linglung."

"Pasti. Aku tahu itu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Minhyun." Jiyong tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum bersahabat. "Sekarang, kalau boleh, aku ingin mengajak Minhyun membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan. Mungkin… kalian ingin ikut?"

Jinri terlihat senang. "Wah, kami—"

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Jinyoung menyanggah. Kali ini ia juga memaksakan senyumnya. "Kami akan ke parade, atau ke tempat peluncuran kembang api. Mungkin nanti kita bisa bertemu di sana. Jaga sajalah Minhyun."

Aku tidak menyukai suasana ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain hanya bersikap netral dan menempatkan Jiyong sejauh mungkin dari mereka. "Aku lapar, Jiyong. Ayo kita beli _bulgogi_."

Jiyong tampaknya terpancing dan langsung mengajakku bergegas. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan, "Sampai ketemu lagi," dan tak bisa berharap lebih dari ketiga teman dekatku itu. Aku hanya berharap, mereka bisa berhubungan baik dengan Jiyong. Tapi tampaknya, itu hampir mustahil.

Kami berjalan menjauh. Cukup jauh sampai Jiyong dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Aku tidak menyukai mereka," ucapnya.

Jiyong memulai lagi. Aku lelah. "Bisa tidak, kita nikmati saja festival malam ini? Aku lelah, Jiyong."

"Aku tahu, maaf." Tetapi tangannya justru tak lagi menuntunku; ia kini mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat.

"Jiyong, tanganku sakit."

Langkah Jiyong terhenti. Ia seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Aku kembali ingin menatap wajahnya, dan yang kulihat adalah wajah damai seorang pelindung yang memberikan kecupan singkatnya di punggung tanganku.

Kwon Jiyong, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu?

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Lima hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan liburan kami habis seketika. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, dan tahu-tahu kau sudah harus kembali ke depan meja kerjamu.

Hari ini semuanya lengkap; para fotografer, termasuk Jung Sunghyun, sedang giat-giatnya mengganti lensa kamera mereka untuk mengambil gambar pertandingan sepak bola tim nasional dengan sebuah klub dari Inggris malam ini. Choi Jinri pun sudah ada di tempatnya, dengan setumpuk bahan artikel tentang merosotnya nilai tukar won dengan dolar, yang masih harus ia olah sebelum selanjutnya diserahtangankan kepadaku. Lalu Jung Jinyoung… aku tak melihat Jinyoung di mana pun. Mungkin dia sakit, atau memiliki keperluan mendesak. Dia tak pernah absen lama, pasti akan segera kembali besok atau paling lama, lusa.

Tapi aku salah besar. Bahkan seminggu setelah hari pertama kembali bekerja, Jinyoung tak juga kembali. Jung Jihoon sudah berkali-kali mempertanyakan di mana Jinyoung, namun seakan telah menghilang dari peradaban, tak ada yang mengetahui di mana Jinyoung. Keesokan harinya pun sama, bahkan setelah lewat dua minggu dari hari pertama kembali bekerja, Jinyoung masih belum kembali. Meja kerjanya kosong, hanya tersisa beberapa tumpuk kertas dan alat-alat tulis serta gunting kecil di dalam kaleng yang ia jadikan tempat alat tulisnya. Kini, seisi kantor mulai curiga. Jinyoung benar-benar menghilang, dan tak ada yang mengetahui di mana dia sekarang. Aku dan Jinri berkali-kali telah berusaha menelepon ke apartemennya—Sunghyun bahkan datang langsung ke sana—namun hasilnya nihil. Selain apartemen itu, tak ada tempat lain yang digunakan Jinyoung sebagai tempat tinggal. Selain itu, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang mengetahui di mana ibu Jinyoung tinggal. Kami hanya tahu Jinyoung dulu tinggal di Incheon, tak lebih dari itu. Dan ibu Jinyoung, yang notabene adalah satu-satunya keluarganya, juga tak mengetahui di mana persisnya Jinyoung bekerja. Jadi hubungan kami terputus sampai di sini.

Jung Jihoon, pimpinan redaksi kami, merasa cukup bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya salah satu karyawannya. Jadi Jihoon memutuskan untuk melapor kepada polisi, dan mereka berjanji akan memberikan hasil penyelidikan minggu depan. Kami menunggu, sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Jinyoung, atau tempat apa pun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi kami tetap tak mendapat hasil apa pun, bahkan sampai di akhir hari penyelidikan yang ditentukan.

Jinyoung, di minggu ketiga setelah ia menghilang, kini resmi berada di daftar pencarian orang. Aku, Jinri, dan Sunghyun berusaha menempel _flyer_ di sudut jalan mana pun yang sekiranya banyak dilewati orang. Kami mendapat banyak telepon, namun tak satu pun yang benar-benar melapor tentang keberadaan Jinyoung. Semuanya hanya telepon kaleng, membuatku semakin frustrasi. Di hari ketiga, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menggunakan _flyer_. Jika memang ada orang yang melihatnya, mereka pasti sudah melapor sejak lama. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak kembali dulu ke apartemenku dan pulang ke rumah keluargaku di Daegu, kembali menunggu jika ada panggilan telepon yang datang.

"Aku pulang."

Pintu tidak terkunci. Ia pasti ada di rumah. Satu-satunya kakak laki-lakiku, Kim Woobin. Ia tahu, aku pasti takkan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dalam keadaan penuh tekanan seperti ini, jadi ia sudah mengantisipasi kedatanganku dengan sambutan yang alakadarnya. Tetapi, lepas dari semua itu, Woobin adalah kakak yang baik.

"Sudah menemukan temanmu?"

Aku menggeleng, suaraku mulai serak. "Hampir sebulan dan Jinyoung belum juga ditemukan. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

Woobin masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap, kemudian kembali setelah lima menit. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Ini _stun gun_, hanya untuk jaga-jaga."

"Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Dunia ini tidak seaman yang kaukira, Minhyun," ucapnya dengan suara kepayahan. "Tolonglah, jangan buat aku khawatir."

Aku mengambil benda berbentuk balok itu dari tangan Woobin. Aku tetap tidak yakin, tapi tak ada salahnya mengikuti saran kakakku sendiri. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun urung kulakukan ketika kami mendengar pintu rumah diketuk dengan begitu keras.

Woobin yang membuka pintu, dan aku melihat sosok-sosok berseragam berbicara kepadanya. Salah satu dari mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Woobin menatapku bingung, dan aku pun sama bingungnya. Pria berseragam yang masuk ke dalam rumah menemukanku dan berkata dengan tegas, "Silakan ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk proses interogasi, Nona Kim Minhyun."

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Aku tak dapat menghubungi Jiyong, entah mengapa ponselnya selalu nonaktif sejak pagi tadi. Akhirnya Woobin yang mengantarku sampai ke kantor polisi. Sementara aku masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit yang menjadi tempat interogasi, Woobin menungguku di luar dengan begitu sabar. Aku diberi pertanyaan seputar keberadaanku di malam Jinyoung menghilang—yang belakangan kuketahui bahwa ia mulai menghilang sejak malam festival Hongdae—dan apa yang kulakukan di sana. Aku menjawab apa adanya; setelah bertemu dengan Jinyoung di salah satu stan, kami berpisah dan tidak bertemu lagi, bahkan sampai festival berakhir. Aku dan Jiyong menginap di salah satu hotel terdekat dari lokasi festival, kemudian kami pulang keesokan harinya. Setelah itu, aku belum berkomunikasi lagi dengan Jinyoung, sampai pada hari kerja. Lalu aku tahu Jinyoung menghilang, itu saja.

"Nona Kim, anda harus mengetahui hal ini," seorang detektif yang tak kuketahui namanya, berbicara langsung kepadaku, "Kemarin malam, kami telah menemukan Jung Jinyoung. Tidak jauh dari sini."

Aku tersentak. "Kalian menemukan Jinyoung? Di mana?"

Sang detektif mencoba mencari kata-kata yang sesuai. "Kami menemukan jasadnya mengapung di muara sungai Han kemarin malam."

Lidahku seketika terasa kelu. Bahkan, terasa seakan telah terlepas dari tempatnya. Aku bukan hanya tak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang harus kukatakan. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan. Datang terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Jinyoung beberapa minggu lalu, dan ia tampak baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana Jinyoung menghadapi hari-harinya, tapi aku yakin, ia tak sedang memiliki masalah besar yang dapat menyeretnya menuju kematiannya sendiri.

Aku mencoba menganalisa, tapi gagal. Aku tak bisa berpikir jenih, bahkan untuk sedetik saja.

"Ini bukan kasus bunuh diri, kami positif tentang itu." Sang detektif, yang baru kuketahui dari papan nama di seragamnya bernama Park Hyungsik, mencoba menyusup ke dalam pikiranku yang masih kabur dengan segala penjelasannya. "Memang tak ada bekas luka, tapi kami yakin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan."

"Pembunuhan?" Kakiku terasa lemas. "Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Bahkan benakku sontak berkata, _apa kesalahan Jinyoung sampai ada yang tega membunuhnya dengan begitu keji?_

"Masih belum ditemukan. Ada banyak hal yang masih menjadi misteri. Termasuk, mengapa si pembunuh mengikat leher korban sehingga jasad korban tenggelam sampai berminggu-minggu." Park Hyungsik menggaruk dagunya. "Selain itu, tak ada satu pun barang berharga yang hilang, jadi—"

"Jadi," kataku. "Ini bukan kasus perampokan, dan kemungkinan besar ini memang murni kasus pembunuhan."

"Benar." Park Hyungsik menatapku dan mengamini setiap perkataanku.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mengetahui sahabatku sendiri terbunuh dengan cara yang keji, rasanya aku ingin meledak. Mereka akhirnya mengabulkan permintaanku untuk pulang lebih cepat, dengan jaminan aku akan kembali jika suatu waktu diperlukan untuk dimintai keterangan.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Namun seakan takdir masih ingin mengguncang jiwaku, aku melihat Jiyong di ujung lorong kantor polisi. Seorang inspektur menemaninya berjalan keluar, dan Jiyong tampak begitu kosong. Dia bahkan masih sama kosongnya ketika aku menghampirinya. Tak ada senyum, atau barang sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya terlihat kacau; antara merasa hampa namun dikuasai gejolak amarah dalam hatinya.

"Jiyong?"

Tapi dia hanya melihatku sekilas, dan aku dapat melihat kesedihan di matanya. "Kau harus cepat pulang," ucapnya. "Keadaan terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Minhyun."

Jiyong membelai kepalaku, lantas pergi begitu saja.

Dari ruangan yang lain, aku melihat Jinri dan Sunghyun melangkah gontai mencari pintu keluar. Ketika kami bertemu, Jinri langsung menghambur memelukku dan menangis. Ia dan Sunghyun telah melihat jasad Jinyoung, dan begitu menyedihkan ketika tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat mengenali wajah dan tubuhnya yang telah membiru terisi air. Satu-satunya bukti yang membuat mereka yakin itu Jinyoung adalah sebuah kalung ukiran yang berisi inisial nama lengkapnya.

Hari itu, satu-satunya hal yang mengisi jiwa kami adalah rasa sedih tiada tara. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana Jinri harus menghadapi hari-harinya tanpa bisa lagi bertemu dengan seseorang yang diam-diam, telah menjelma menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat, menjadi satu minggu. Lalu satu bulan, dan aku—dan tentu saja, Jinri—harus bisa melangkah maju dan tak lagi menangisi orang-orang yang paling kami sayangi. Sunghyun terlihat agak murung, tapi ia berusaha tetap menjadi profesional dengan gambar-gambar luar biasa yang berhasil ditangkap lensa kameranya. Sesekali, ia menghampiri Jinri, mencoba menghibur gadis itu dan hampir selalu berhasil. Tawa Jinri kembali merekah, membuatku lega. Paling tidak, Jinri tak harus selamanya murung.

Hidup memang harus terus berjalan. Namun aku sendiri tak mengerti, ke arah mana hidupku akan berjalan. Hampir semuanya berubah. Aku tak lagi tinggal di apartemen, rutinitasku berubah, meja kerja Jinyoung berubah, bahkan Jiyong pun harus kuakui, mengalami cukup banyak perubahan. Jiyong yang dingin, menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Jika biasanya ia menjemputku pada pukul lima—satu jam sebelum aku pulang dari kantor redaksi—kini ia akan menungguku dari pukul tiga. Jiyong bahkan melarangku untuk pergi sendiri, dan ia takkan membiarkanku pergi tanpa jaminan ada yang menjemput. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku semakin pusing, bahkan kini nama Kim Woobin masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang tak disukainya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Entah apa yang Jiyong inginkan.

Pernah suatu ketika, Sunghyun berkata kepadaku, "Sudah kukatakan kepadamu kan, ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Jiyong. Bahkan Jinri dan Jinyoung mengakuinya."

Aku hanya diam. Sunghyun benar, namun hatiku tetap menampiknya. "Lepas dari semua hal negatif yang kaukatakan tentangnya, aku tahu Jiyong selalu berkata jujur tentang perasaannya."

"Dia memang mencintaimu, Minhyun, tetapi," Sunghyun tenggelam dalam jeda yang panjang. "Dia tak dapat membedakan antara rasa cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki. Dia tahu itu, hanya saja tak ingin mengakuinya."

"Kau tidak tahu—"

"Apa-apa tentangnya?" Kini Sunghyun tampak kesal. "Aku memang tak mengetahui apa pun tentangnya. Aku hanya khawatir."

"Mengapa kau mesti khawatir? Dia takkan menyakiti siapa pun."

Sunghyun menatap lurus, menuju halte tempat Jiyong menungguku. Aku melihat kesungguhan di matanya. "Aku yakin itu. Dulu, sebelum aku melihatnya tersenyum ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Jinyoung—orang yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan terhadap_mu_—telah tewas mengenaskan."

Dampaknya adalah, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi selama berdekatan dengan Jiyong. Kami terdiam, lebih karena tak ingin mengusik masalah yang akan menjadi semakin panjang jika dibahas terus-menerus.

Jiyong berkonsentrasi pada roda kemudi, dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa pun di sekelilingnya. Aku mencoba memerhatikannya, mencari sesuatu yang tak kukenali dari dirinya, dan menemukan sosok dingin yang tak kukenal. Jiyong seketika berubah wujud menjadi robot yang hanya bertugas untuk mengantar dan menjemputku, bukan lagi seperti seorang kekasih yang membuatku merasa nyaman dengan banyak hal baik yang ia lakukan.

Lama-kelamaan aku merasa mengantuk. Aku nyaris tertidur jika bukan karena suaranya yang terdengar asing.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal dengan Woobin?"

Aku mencoba menghitung tanggal. "Sampai segalanya membaik."

"Memangnya _apa_ yang terasa kurang baik? Kau masih mempermasalahkan tentang Jung Jinyoung?"

Aku merasakan darah terdorong naik menuju kepalaku. "Sungguh, ada apa denganmu, Kwon Jiyong? Kenapa kau menjadi begitu berbeda?" aku menghardiknya, "Dia temanku. Teman dekatku! Kumohon, sekali ini saja, hormati dia dan lupakan masalahmu dengannya."

"Aku selalu menghormati orang-orang terdekatmu." Jiyong memutar kemudi ke kanan, lalu berbelok tajam. "Sejak awal, aku bahkan tak mempermasalahkan Jung Jinyoung. Aku mempermasalahkan Kim Woobin. Dan aku hanya bertanya, sampai kapan kau akan tinggal dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Laki-laki itu adalah kakak kandungku, Jiyong! Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini!"

"Seperti apa?" Dia menoleh dan menatapku tajam. Kami berhenti di persimpangan ketika lampu berubah merah. "Tidakkah kau merasakan, tatapan macam apa yang dia tujukan kepadamu? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu. Kim Woobin bukan orang baik-baik!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakakku!"

Jiyong tersentak. Bukan karena aku menghardiknya, tapi karena sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Kami tak pernah berdebat sampai membuatku seperti ini. Ini yang pertama, dan Jiyong melihatku menangis karenanya untuk yang pertama kali.

Aku hanya tak bisa menahan segala pemicu stres ini. Aku kesal.

"Maaf," ucapnya datar. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk memberitahumu, tapi… kurasa kau ada benarnya."

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya bicara lagi. "Aku perlu waktu untuk menyendiri."

Kami sampai di tikungan terakhir, hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dari rumahku. Jiyong mencoba mencegahku untuk keluar, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Aku hanya ingin pulang.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Minhyun—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan. Lepaskan aku."

Jiyong melepas cengkeramannya. Sebelum aku membanting pintu mobilnya, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan percaya pada Woobin, aku bertemu dengannya di pub kemarin malam—"

Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin pulang.

Aku meninggalkan Jiyong di belakangku, untuk yang pertama kali. Sesungguhnya kami sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, namun Jiyong selalu melakukannya secara naluriah; ia mendebat segalanya. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini aku bisa pulang. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan kepalaku, lepas dari semua hal yang mencoba merasukiku selama beberapa hari belakangan. Yang paling menyiksa pikiranku adalah bayangan-bayangan tentang Jiyong, tentang bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya penuh curiga sejak kematian Jinyoung. Semua orang mencurigainya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan itu, hanya saja tak ada bukti. Aku terus berusaha menampiknya, namun harus kuakui, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam pun tersimpan rasa curigaku terhadapnya.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Namun… _segalanya_ mungkin.

Aku baru saja menutup mata, ketika kudengar suara keras di lantai bawah. Kususuri tangga sampai menuju lorong dekat pintu masuk, dan aku mendapati Woobin sedang berusaha berdiri di atas kaki-kakinya yang gontai.

Dia mabuk. Apakah itu yang dilakukannya setiap malam?

Aku harus menahan napas agar tak mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya. Itu membuatku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Sementara Woobin hanya meracau, menggumamkan kata-kata tidak penting dan potongan-potongan curahan hatinya tentang perceraian orang tua kami.

"Astaga, Woobin. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Aku mencoba membawa Woobin menaiki tangga, tapi ia terus melawan. Ia justru menyeretku masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. "Mmm… hyun," gumamnya.

Aku bergidik, dan segera melemparnya ke atas ranjang supaya ia cepat tidur. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari kamar itu dan membersihkan diriku dari bau alkohol, tapi kurasakan sepasang lengan menangkap pinggangku dengan kuat. Woobin dapat mendekapku dengan mudah, mengingat betapa jauh perbandingan ukuran badan kami.

Aku tidak menyukai ini.

"Woobin, tidurlah."

Tapi dia justru menggumam di balik punggungku. "Kenapa, Sayang? Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan… untuk… dilakukan…"

"Woobin, kumohon."

"Apa?" Woobin justru tak mendengarku. Dia mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk; aku merasakan bibirnya menjalari tengkukku, dan menyapu seluruh permukaan leherku.

Aku membencinya.

"Woobin!" Aku memberontak, mencoba melepas cengkeramannya, tapi gagal. Woobin mengunci pergerakanku, membuat kedua tanganku tak bisa bergerak.

Aku berusaha meraih tas tanganku di atas nakas. _Stun gun_ pemberian Woobin kuletakkan di dalam sana, tapi tas tanganku tergeletak terlalu jauh. Woobin menarikku menjauhi pintu keluar, dan membantingku ke atas ranjang. Kepalaku terasa berputar, aku bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa mencegahnya mengunci pintu kamar. Ketika aku tersadar, Woobin telah melempar kunci kecil itu entah ke mana.

Aku menjauh, mencari apa pun yang bisa kugunakan untuk melawannya. Tapi ia datang dengan cepat, sekali lagi mendekapku yang tak berdaya melawan kekuatannya. Aku berusaha bergerak, menendangnya, melakukan apa pun untuk menjauhkannya dariku, namun semua usahaku gagal. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalari permukaan leherku. Gigitan Woobin berbekas di sana. Merah dan menyakitkan. Rasa sakitnya membuat kepalaku terasa nyeri. Aku terkulai di hadapannya, tak mampu melawan ketika satu per satu pelindung tubuhku dilucuti olehnya. Aku tak ingin diam, namun rasa sakit di leherku menjalar sampai ke kepala. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah tamparan keras yang membuatku harus menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungku.

Woobin mendekat, mencecar indera pendengaranku dengan desahannya. "Cobalah untuk diam, _adikku_ sayang."

Aku tak dapat menatap wajahnya, matanya terlalu mengerikan. Aku berusaha tak mengingat segalanya. Semua rasa sakit yang menghujamku malam itu. Rasa sakit yang menjalari raga dan jiwaku, ketika Woobin akhirnya menghilangkan batas di antara raga kami.

Malam itu menjadi malam terkelam dalam sejarah hidupku. Sebuah malam yang dipenuhi dengan lenguhan kenikmatan bercampur kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang menghancurkan hatiku.

Seketika, orang yang kuharapkan menjadi sosok pelindungku, berganti rupa menjadi monster yang menghancurkan segalanya….

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ


	3. Lebih Buruk

AKU mendengar suara napas.

Detak jantung.

Sebuah gumaman lembut, namun terasa menusuk jiwa. Berkali-kali, aku mencoba mencari sumber suara-suara itu. Kukira, ada orang lain selain diriku di tempat ini, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku sendirian. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang dingin. Duduk di atas ranjang berselimut kain putih bersih. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat ini, namun tak satu pun kenangan melintas dalam benakku.

Ketika aku kembali membuka mata, seluruh duniaku berubah.

Aku melihat sesuatu. Bercak darah. Menodai hampir seluruh permukaan kain putih yang kududuki. Aku ingin berteriak, namun pita suaraku seakan telah lepas dari tempatnya dan hanya menyisakan suara parau yang muncul dari tenggorokanku. Rasa sakit seketika memenuhi diriku; aku bisa merasakannya menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Lalu, aku kembali mendengar suara napas dan detak jantung tadi. Semakin kuat, semakin cepat. Lama-kelamaan aku mengenali suara-suara siapa itu—_siapa_ pemiliknya dan kapan aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terlambat; tidak ada lagi tempat untuk kabur. Kembali, kurasakan tangan itu—tangan dingin Woobin—menelusup masuk, menembus bukan hanya ragaku tapi juga jiwaku yang nyaris hancur tak bersisa.

Suara napas dan detak jantung itu menjadi semakin jelas—bahkan berubah menjadi lenguhan panjang yang amat kubenci. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduk berupa kain putih bernoda darah, mencari jalan keluar dari cengkeraman tangan Woobin, tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah kamar kosong-dan-dingin yang sama. Aku menjerit sekuat yang dapat kulakukan, namun tangan dingin Woobin mendekapku.

Saat itu, aku merasa kematian akan jauh lebih baik.

Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Tangan yang lain, terulur mendekapku, berusaha merebutku dari Woobin. Aku merasa begitu lega, mengetahui bahwa seseorang sedang berusaha menolongku.

Tetapi seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa kedua tangan itu tidak sedang berusaha menolongku.

Dia mencoba mencekikku sampai mati.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa kram ketika aku tersadar dari halusinasi. Aku melihat Jiyong berdiri di depanku—kali ini benar-benar nyata—dengan ekspresi yang tak tergambarkan. Dia terlihat kacau, dipenuhi oleh amarah yang membakar dirinya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk bicara kepadanya. Kubiarkan waktu membeku sesaat, meninggalkan kami dalam udara hampa yang mencekik. Lalu kudengar aksen yang amat arogan itu.

"Katakan padaku, _siapa_ yang melakukannya?"

Aku masih kehilangan orientasi, sulit bagiku untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Jiyong. Suaraku bergetar terlalu hebat.

Jiyong tampak menahan amarahnya. Garis-garis wajahnya terlihat jelas, ketika tangan dinginnya menyibak rambut di pundak kiriku. Dia memerhatikan sesuatu di sana—bekas perbuatan Woobin yang mengerikan. Lalu kudengar giginya bergemeretak. Jiyong mengepalkan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap leherku dengan penuh tekanan yang membuatku merasa kesakitan.

Aku akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya, ada di mana aku sekarang dan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku berada di apartemen Jiyong, dan halusinasi-halusinasi itu bermunculan ketika tamparan keras Jiyong menghantam pipiku.

"Katakan padaku, Minhyun!"

Tubuhku diguncang hebat. Jiyong mencengkeram pundakku tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk melepasnya. Semakin aku tersadar, semakin aku merasakan mataku memanas. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku, sementara kata-kataku masih saja tertahan di balik tenggorokan yang hanya mengeluarkan suara parau.

Jiyong menghantamkanku ke dinding. Kali ini aku tak mendengar apa pun. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kukatakan kepadanya hanyalah betapa aku menyesal telah mencampakkannya. Selama ini Jiyong benar tentang Woobin, dan aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk percaya. Kini, ketika segalanya terlambat, hanya ada satu nama yang dapat kuucapkan, sebagai penebus kesalahanku pada Jiyong.

Aku mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menghentikan aliran air mata yang membasahi wajahku. "Woobin," kataku dengan terbata.

Cengkeraman tangan Jiyong terlepas dari pundakku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, menuju lubang hitam kosong tanpa jiwa. Kwon Jiyong-_ku_ hilang sudah, selama-lamanya. Kini hanya ada kebencian di sana. Kebencian, dan rasa ingin memiliki yang terlampau besar.

Aku memeluknya, menahan tubuhnya yang mulai goyah, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya dengan cara apa pun yang dapat kulakukan. Namun pada akhirnya, aku justru kembali larut dalam dukaku sendiri.

"Kumohon," pintaku. "Jangan sakiti Woobin. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku."

Tapi benak Jiyong tak dapat menerimanya. Dia justru menatapku dengan kegamangan luar biasa. Tatapannya kosong—mati. "Tidak," gumamnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia hidup."

"Jiyong—"

"Diam, Minhyun!"

Jiyong menggeram marah, _kecewa_; dia menunjukkan segala emosi yang melanda hatinya saat ini. Aku tahu itu, tapi Woobin adalah kakakku. Menjerumuskannya ke dalam lubang tak berujung, hanya akan menciptakan masalah-masalah baru yang semakin rumit.

"Dengar aku!" Jiyong kembali mencengkeram pundakku, bahkan lebih kuat. Ia mendesis, "Aku bersumpah, aku akan menghabisi nyawanya dengan tangan_ku_ sendiri!"

"Jiyong, kumohon, jangan—"

"Aku takkan membiarkannya menyentuhmu lagi, Minhyun. Tidak akan! Si keparat itu akan menebus dosanya."

Aku terkulai di hadapan Jiyong, tak mampu menghadapi amarah yang sebegitu besar, yang membuatku merasa begitu kecil di hadapannya. Jiyong hendak bergegas pergi, entah akan ke mana, dan aku tahu begitu saja bahwa aku harus mencegahnya. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi. Tidak setelah kematian Jinyoung, setelah apa yang Woobin lakukan kepadaku, dan sekarang aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Jiyong karena keputusan yang diambilnya di tengah-tengah luapan emosi.

"Jiyong, kumohon…" Suaraku terdengar seperti sebuah ringkihan. "Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan turuti amarahmu. Aku tak menginginkan semua ini…"

Jiyong diam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia bahkan tak melihatku.

"Jika kau memang ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku, kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Jangan membuatku lebih takut lagi."

Aku melihat Jiyong tersentak. Ketika ia kembali menoleh, aku merasakan tatapannya sedikit melembut. Jiyong masih menatapku dengan kemarahan yang sama, akan tetapi aku dapat menemukan serpihan kecil sosoknya di balik segala luapan kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya.

Aku masih berharap dapat kembali menemukan kehangatan dalam diri Jiyong, namun kami sama-sama menyadari bahwa semua itu mungkin takkan pernah kudapatkan.

"Sudah larut malam, Minhyun. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke apartemenmu untuk beristirahat."

* * *

**Scapegoat, Chapter 2**

* * *

BERJAM-JAM, waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk merenungi segala hal yang telah terjadi sejak beberapa minggu terakhir. Semua itu membuatku berpikir, apakah aku tak pernah merasa cukup atas apa yang telah digariskan di dalam hidupku. Tapi aku sadar, bukan itu masalahnya.

Aku menunggu dalam keheningan, sesekali mencoba melarikan diri dari berbagai macam situasi yang mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang terjadi sejak kematian Jinyoung. Aku mencoba menjalani segalanya seperti biasa—meski pada akhirnya hanya tinggal wacana, karena semuanya takkan bisa sama lagi. Kupaksakan diri untuk pergi bekerja—memenuhi tuntutan sebagai editor—menyunting, merapikan, dan membetulkan sesuatu yang sekiranya rancu, atau masih memiliki kecacatan. Seringkali aku berpikir, andaikan aku bisa menjadi editor dari lembaran hidupku sendiri. Akan tetapi, nalarku kembali bicara bahwa itu hanyalah pemikiran pendek yang mesti kubuang jauh-jauh.

Aku pernah berkata pada Jinri, "Hidup harus terus berjalan." Dan kini, akulah yang berada pada posisi itu, di mana salah satu potongan dari lembar kehidupanku yang masih akan sangat panjang, terbelit pada satu titik dan aku membutuhkan uluran tangan lain demi memperbaiki lembaran yang kusut ini. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha untuk berpikir lebih dewasa. Serpihan-serpihan memori yang sempat kubuang jauh-jauh, kusatukan kembali membentuk suatu gambaran wajah.

Wajah Kim Woobin, tergambar jelas dalam benakku. Tak lagi mengerikan, justru kini sosoknya tampak meminta pengampunan. Kini, setelah segalanya terasa mulai jernih bagiku, aku ingat, ia telah berusaha menghubungiku sampai puluhan kali—aku bahkan mendapat lebih dari lima kali panggilan telepon darinya setiap hari—dan betapa banyak pesan teks darinya, berisi kata-kata betapa ia sangat ingin bertemu denganku. Woobin ingin menebus dosanya, _katanya_.

Akan tetapi, semua itu butuh persiapan. Sudah hampir empat minggu sejak peristiwa kelam itu terjadi, dan sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali Woobin berusaha menghubungiku. Entah dia lelah, atau mungkin sedang berusaha menunggu respons dariku. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin dia menghubungiku lagi. Woobin tak bisa selamanya menyalahkan dirinya. Aku pun harus segera menyembuhkan diri dari trauma ini, mencoba membangun hubungan baru—yang baik, tentu saja—dengan kakakku.

Maka, sore itu, di akhir musim dingin, aku mengabaikan segala ketakutanku dan melangkah—meski berat—menuju rumah keluargaku.

Aku mengetuk pintu. Masih pintu yang sama, dari kayu jati berpelitur karena ayah kami ingin segalanya tampak alami. Aku ingat bagaimana kegemaran itu menurun padaku dan Woobin.

Sunyi.

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu, beberapa kali, namun tak lekas mendapat jawaban dari Woobin. Aku kembali mengingat-ingat jadwal kerja Woobin, dan sangat yakin Woobin seharusnya sudah pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku mencoba mengetuk lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih keras, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Terlalu sunyi.

Tanganku menyentuh gerendel pintu. Aku terkejut mendapati pintu depan tidak terkunci. Pintu jati itu bergeser beberapa sentimeter, kemudian berhenti karena bergesekan dengan pasir di lantai.

Ini aneh. Woobin seharusnya takkan membiarkan rumah ini kotor, bahkan sampai ke sudut-sudutnya.

"Woobin?"

Aku mencium bau yang aneh. Bau amis yang sangat menusuk. Bahkan terasa menusuk sampai ke otakku dan membuatku terpaksa mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi pada Jinyoung. Lalu aku teringat akan sesuatu—_seseorang_, lebih tepatnya. Seketika, kepanikan menjalari seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Aku beringsut masuk ke dalam rumah yang kotor itu, dan menemukan serpihan-serpihan keramik dan patahan kayu bertebaran di seluruh sudut lorong rumah.

Kamar tamu kosong, hanya bersisa seprai yang kusut dan nakas yang terguling dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu pun dengan kamar yang dulunya milik orang tua kami, kamar mandi, toilet untuk tamu, dapur, garasi, semuanya hanya terisi barang-barang yang berpindah jauh dari tempatnya. Bahkan ruang kerja Woobin hancur berantakan.

Aku tak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mulai bermunculan dalam benakku.

Aku sampai di lantai dua, dan segalanya tampak berbeda. Semuanya tertata dengan sangat rapi, persis seperti terakhir kali kutinggalkan. Tapi aku tetap belum bisa merasa tenang. Aku memanggil-manggil Woobin, namun hanya gema yang membalas panggilanku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan di bawah tadi; aku menggeledah seisi rumah. Kamar tidurku—dan tidak menemukan apa pun di sana—kamar mandi yang kosong, gudang berisi barang-barang bekas, ruang baca dengan buku-buku berdebu, sampai hanya ada satu ruangan tersisa.

Kamar tidur Woobin.

Bau amis itu berasal dari sana, dan kini aku tahu bau amis macam apa itu. Meski pintu kamar Woobin tertutup rapat, aku bisa mencium baunya dengan jelas. Kedua tanganku gemetar, namun ketakutanku justru berubah menjadi kekuatan untuk melangkah lebih dekat menuju mimpi burukku yang baru. Kuputar gerendel pintu, terasa licin, dan aku menemukan noda darah menempel pada sisi bawah gerendel pintu. Langkahku tertahan, namun aku justru mendorong pintu kamar Woobin lebih jauh ke dalam. Lebih jauh, lebih jauh lagi, sampai pintu kamar Woobin terbuka seluruhnya.

Aku tak dapat memercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Aku akhirnya menemukan Woobin.

Di sana, di atas ranjangnya yang basah oleh darah, kakakku digantung sampai mati dengan wajah nyaris hancur yang tak dapat kukenali lagi.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Tentu saja aku akan berakhir di meja interogasi. Detektif yang sama, Park Hyungsik, menatapku dari balik mesin ketiknya. Ia berusaha membaca apa saja yang tergambar dari kedua mataku. Tapi, melihat dari tanggapannya, tampaknya ia tak menemukan apa pun selain keterkejutan dan syok tanpa akhir yang tergambar dari wajahku.

Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sampai berkali-kali, terlebih pada bagian mengapa-aku-ada-di-sana sore itu. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, menceritakan latar belakang dan alasan mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan Woobin hari itu. Park Hyungsik—anehnya—percaya, sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain meragukan argumenku. Untungnya, Park Hyungsik adalah orang yang cukup terbuka; dengan landasan berpikir yang berbeda, ia menganggap bahwa semua hal terjadi karena suatu alasan. Namun, lepas dari keluwesan yang ada pada dirinya, setiap macam pertanyaan tetap ia ajukan meskipun terkesan normatif. Di balik semua itu, Park Hyungsik tetap menyimpan analisis pribadi yang tak terkuak.

Di akhir proses interogasiku hari itu, Park Hyungsik membeberkan kepadaku sebuah rahasia.

"Sesungguhnya," katanya mengawali. "Ini bukanlah hal yang patut kuberitahukan kepadamu—mengingat posisimu masih berada di wilayah abu-abu. Akan tetapi, bagiku ini penting."

Aku berusaha mempertahankan suaraku agar tak bergetar. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Kwon Jiyong."

Aku merasa seluruh otot dalam tubuhku mengejang. Entah sejak kapan, nama itu mulai terasa asing bagiku. "Ada apa dengan Jiyong?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Menurut salah satu sumber kami, Kwon Jiyong adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama dengan Kim Woobin." Park Hyungsik mengacak-acak lacinya, mencari catatan kecilnya. "Kami telah melakukan pengintaian sejak tanggal tujuh belas Januari dan kami telah menemukan hasil yang tidak biasa."

Rasa ingin tahu hinggap di benakku. "Apa?"

Park Hyungsik membaca catatannya perlahan. "Dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang _seharusnya_ dilakukan seseorang pada posisinya. Dia tidak pergi bekerja, tidak pergi makan di luar rumah, bahkan tidak juga bersosialisasi. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan kembali ke tempat yang sama. Menunggu, terus begitu. Kami mencatat kegiatan apa saja yang dia lakukan selama beberapa hari terakhir, dan kami menemukan kesimpulan yang jujur saja, membuat aku sendiri merasa paranoid."

Aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Park Hyungsik, namun tak mendapatkan apa pun.

"Yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah, dia mencoba menguntitmu, Minhyun. Sejak matahari terbit hingga kembali terbenam, dia tak melakukan hal lain selain rutinitasnya: mengikutimu ke mana pun kau pergi."

Kini aku merasakan ketegangan yang berbeda. Rasanya seperti di ambang sebuah titik yang membuatmu mesti mengambil keputusan untuk percaya atau mengabaikan fakta. Orang yang selalu berusaha melindungiku, kini balik menerorku.

"Aku ingin sekali menawarkan perlindungan untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Selama statusmu masih abu-abu—menjadi tersangka atau hanya saksi—aku belum bisa menawarkan hal itu."

_Ah_, hal itu juga yang terlintas dalam benakku. "Jadi, bagaimana saranmu? Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Karena jujur saja, sekarang aku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya, ada." Park Hyungsik menutup catatannya. "Aku harap kau bisa meminta bantuan siapa saja yang bisa sama-sama kita percayai untuk melindungimu selama waktu penyelidikan kami. Hubungi seseorang yang tak dikenal oleh Kwon Jiyong, agar kemungkinan hal buruk terjadi dapat dikurangi. Selama periode tertentu, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk memimpin penyelidikan mengenai Kwon Jiyong secara lebih mendalam."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sebuah nama yang spesifik; siapa saja, asalkan ia memenuhi kriteria yang diberikan Hyungsik. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin dengan semua ini, mengingat betapa berbahayanya kondisi di sekitarku sekarang. Tapi ini penting. Selama aku mengalihkan perhatian Jiyong sekaligus mendapat perlindungan, Park Hyungsik akan mencari bukti-bukti yang akan menguatkan dugaannya tentang Jiyong.

Lantas aku mencoba mengingat nama-nama yang mungkin tak pernah diketahui oleh Jiyong. Rekan kerja, teman dari kampung halaman, teman masa kecil…

Sebuah nama muncul di dalam benakku. Dia adalah seorang teman masa kecilku di Daegu dulu. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _retail_ di Busan. Kami bertemu terakhir kali pada musim panas dua tahun lalu. Aku ingat Kyuhyun pernah berkata, meski hari-harinya hampir selalu disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis, dia akan ada ketika orang-orang terdekatnya membutuhkannya.

Maka kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun malam itu juga. Ia merespons dengan cepat, dengan jawaban yang tak kusangka-sangka.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang Woobin, tentang temanmu yang bernama Jung Jinyoung," ujarnya.

Aku menangkap nada antusias dari Kyuhyun. Dia bersungguh-sungguh, namun itu justru membuatku merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkanmu dengan semua ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya tenang. "Aku memang sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Besok siang aku akan sampai di sana. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung menemuimu—masih di apartemen yang sama, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, dan baru teringat bahwa kami bicara lewat telepon. "Ya, masih yang sama."

"Jaga dirimu sampai aku tiba di sana, oke? Bahkan kalau bisa, ajak salah satu temanmu menginap di sana untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun. Semuanya masih dapat dikendalikan." Aku menghela napas. Lega karena duniaku belum sepenuhnya berubah.

Meski begitu, sesungguhnya hatiku tetap gusar. Jauh di lantai bawah yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tingkat apartemenku, aku dapat melihat Ferrari merah milik Jiyong selalu terparkir rapi setiap hari.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Kyuhyun berjanji akan tiba di Seoul pukul sebelas, dan dia tiba pukul sepuluh. Kami bertemu di sebuah kafe yang dulunya merupakan restoran steik favoritku. Kyuhyun rupanya langsung mengenali gelungan rambutku yang menurutnya, tak ada yang menyamai. Dia sendiri tak banyak berubah, kecuali rambutnya yang kini dicat kecokelatan. Perawakannya masih sama: kurus dan tampak rapuh, walaupun sesungguhnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang kuat ketika menyangkut masalah orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kami tak banyak mengobrol, kecuali tentang satu hal: kini Kyuhyun telah resmi bertunangan. Wanita yang beruntung itu bernama Seohyun, seorang penyanyi kafe dari Incheon yang membuat Kyuhyun terpana oleh suara lembutnya. Kyuhyun tampak bahagia setiap kali menyebutkan nama tunangannya. Pipinya bahkan bersemu merah. Semua itu, lagi-lagi membuatku merasa semakin bersalah.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibumu. Dulu," jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku akan melindungimu jika suatu hari kau berada dalam bahaya."

"Tapi, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin ada banyak orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah ini—"

"Ini bukan tentang melebih-lebihkan," Kyuhyun menatapku dalam. "Seorang temanmu tewas dibunuh. Dan sekarang Woobin, kakakmu. Ini adalah _bahaya _yang kumaksud tadi."

Aku masih mengingat segalanya; pemandangan mengerikan yang kusaksikan saat itu. aku nyaris tak dapat mengenali wajah Woobin, karena kepalanya dihantam berkali-kali menggunakan benda tumpul berukuran besar. Park Hyungsik menemukan jejak tetes darah di sepanjang kamar, yang diduga berasal dari alat yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh. Ia dan timnya akhirnya menyusuri jejak tersebut dan menemukan benda yang mereka cari. Sebuah alat, mirip godam berukuran besar, ditemukan di belakang ranjang Woobin. Ternyata ia telah dipukuli sampai mati, lalu jasadnya digantung di kamarnya sendiri.

"Jadi, biarkan si detektif melakukan tugasnya. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik, aku yakin itu. Di sini, kau dan aku sama-sama memiliki tugas; aku bertugas untuk melindungimu, sementara kau memiliki kewajiban untuk tetap hidup. Aku akan ada di sini sampai segalanya selesai."

"Kyuhyun," suaraku tertahan. "Terima kasih…."

Aku tak dapat menghindari semua ini. Meski firasatku buruk tentang Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan tetap melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Anehnya, sejak Kyuhyun datang dan menyewa apartemen satu lantai di bawah apartemenku, aku tak pernah lagi melihat kendaraan Jiyong diparkir di lantai dasar. Sejak saat itu, aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jiyong. Kini tak ada orang yang menunggu di bawah halte depan kantor untuk menjemputku pulang… selain Kyuhyun. Jiyong seakan menghilang, sama sekali.

Entah Jiyong sengaja melakukannya, atau dia memang dihadapkan pada kondisi di mana tak ada sedikit pun kemungkinan untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Keadaan itu bahkan bertahan sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya. Tak ada panggilan telepon, pesan teks, atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Jiyong sampai kepadaku. Pernah beberapa kali, aku mencoba menghubunginya, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Detektif Park Hyungsik jelas mengetahui hal ini. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit bagi mereka untuk mencari barang bukti pembunuhan Jinyoung dan Woobin. Siapa pun pelaku pembunuhan ini, orang itu begitu licik karena kemampuannya menghilangkan jejak sangatlah ulung.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bicara dengan Sunghyun. Masih seputar hal yang sama, yaitu Jiyong. Sunghyun pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama denganku; mengapa Jiyong tak pernah kembali, dan ada di mana dia sekarang.

"Kau tahu," katanya saat itu. "Polisi-polisi itu mungkin sudah berhasil menangkapnya, makanya kita tak pernah melihat Jiyong lagi."

"Aku tidak yakin." _Karena aku mengenal Jiyong._

"Minhyun…" Sunghyun kembali menyusun lensa kameranya, mencari-cari tingkatan _zoom-in _yang tepat untuk mengalihkan emosinya. "Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

Sunghyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri. "Saat itu, ketika aku mengajakmu pergi ke festival musim dingin Hongdae. Aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Jiyong."

'_Tapi menurutku, Kwon Jiyong memiliki obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadapmu_…' Aku ingat kalimat itu. "Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bukan? Kurasa, mulai sekarang aku harus lebih sering mendengarkan perkataan orang lain."

"Tetap saja, aku minta maaf," ia bersikeras.

Aku jadi tersenyum karenanya. "Kumaafkan. Karena aku yakin, seisi kantor ini merindukan suasana _hectic _yang menjadi ciri khasmu."

Sunghyun tertawa. "Oh, sungguh, aku merindukan kita berempat."

"Aku juga. Karena itu, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mengungkap siapa dalang dari semua ini. Jinyoung, bahkan Woobin…"

"Tapi kau takkan bisa berdiri sendiri, Minhyun. Kau butuh seseorang. Seorang rekan. Pelindung." Sunghyun menekankan kata-katanya. "Dan itu mengingatkanku pada suatu hal. Aku melihatmu bersama dengan seseorang di kafe Seoul beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedang ada di sana? Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." Aku selalu mengira dunia ini sempit. Ternyata dunia ini lebih sempit dari yang kukira. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun, teman dekatku sejak aku masih tinggal di Daegu."

Dengan sendirinya, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Sunghyun. Tentang penyelidikan mengenai kematian Jinyoung dan Woobin, alasanku menghubungi Kyuhyun, bahkan serangkaian pengintaian yang akan dilakukan Park Hyungsik terhadap Jiyong. Aku menceritakan minggu-minggu terakhir ini yang kuhabiskan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, di bawah perlindungannya. Sunghyun menanggapi dengan serius. Matanya menyala-nyala ketika aku menceritakan apa saja yang telah kualami selama sebulan terakhir.

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sunghyun berkomentar, "Kurasa Cho Kyuhyun telah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan mendatangi sarang si pembunuh."

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Kuputuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat karena tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit. Aku bahkan harus menaikkan suhu termostat di dalam apartemen sampai di ambang 20 derajat untuk mencegah serangan flu. Aku juga harus mematikan pendingin udara sebelum aku lupa mematikannya sama sekali dan menyebabkan udara di kamarku menjadi lebih dingin dari udara luar. _Remote control _pendingin udara kuletakkan di atas nakas di sisi kiri ranjangku, tepat di samping telepon pribadiku. Aku mendapati lampu pemberitahuan telepon pribadiku menyala-nyala merah, tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

Aku menekan salah satu tombol dan membiarkan pesan berjalan.

"_Minhyun_," suara di dalam rekaman terdengar muram. "_Ini Jiyong. Kita harus bicara. Hubungi aku selepas kau pulang. Kumohon._"

Pesan terhenti.

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagiku untuk memutuskan apakah aku harus menghubunginya atau tidak. Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu tersulut di dalam diriku. Rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap, yang membuatku berani menekan nomor panggilan cepatku menuju nomor pribadi Jiyong.

Aku menunggu selama dua detik, dan Jiyong-lah yang pertama kali bicara. "Minhyun, syukurlah. Aku khawatir."

"Jiyong?" Sesungguhnya aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya segalanya terasa begitu absurd. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Belum saatnya."

"Apa maksudmu, belum saatnya?" Nada suaraku meninggi, amarah memenuhi kepalaku. Lepas dari segala ketakutanku terhadap Jiyong, selama ini aku berusaha mencarinya. Kemudian sekarang dia datang hanya untuk berkata, 'belum saatnya'? Segala macam amarah dan perasaanku terakumulasi hingga aku sanggup berteriak kepadanya. "Ada di mana kau sekarang? Apa yang selama ini telah kaulakukan? Aku tak bisa lagi menanggungnya. Tolong hentikan semua teror ini, Jiyong."

Ia diam selama beberapa saat. Tampak berpikir. "Mengapa kau menanyakan semua itu secara tiba-tiba? Adakah hal salah yang kulakukan terhadapmu?"

"Woobin!" jeritku. "Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap kakakku?"

"Woobin," Jiyong menelan ludah. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun terhadapnya. Dia adalah pria bajingan yang memang sudah seharusnya mendapatkan semua itu."

Gelombang stres menghantamku. "Cukup, Jiyong. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaanmu."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Woobin berjalan sendiri menuju kematiannya dan aku takkan pernah bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Dia memang pantas untuk mati."

"Hentikan!" Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. "Kumohon, Jiyong, hentikan. Masih belum terlambat untuk kembali."

"Memang belum," jawabnya. "Aku akan kembali, menikmati pertunjukkan ini. Berada di dalamnya…"

Dadaku terasa sesak. Jiyong tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Suaraku nyaris tenggelam ketika aku kembali mencoba bicara. "Katakan kepadaku, Jiyong, apakah kau yang membunuh Jinyoung dan Woobin?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah menghabisi nyawa seseorang."

Kurasakan lelah menyergap seluruh tubuhku. Tak ada gunanya melakukan ini. Meskipun aku yakin bahwa kemungkinan besar Jiyong adalah pelaku dari semua pembunuhan ini, aku tetap tak memiliki bukti. Ditambah lagi, dia takkan mau mengaku, bahkan kepadaku. Aku menyerah dan hanya dapat mengikuti alurnya. "Lantas, mengapa kau mengirim pesan untukku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui ini: aku akan mengambilmu kembali. Aku tahu, sekarang kau sedang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang kubenci. Aku tahu siapa detektif itu, aku tahu tentang Cho Kyuhyun—"

Kyuhyun! Dari mana dia tahu tentang Kyuhyun?!

"Aku menginginkanmu, Minhyun. Selalu. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang kucintai." Jiyong diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku akan kembali setelah segalanya berakhir. Akan kubuktikan, aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya di akhir nanti. Aku mencintaimu—"

Aku mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, ponselku berdering. Namun bukan nama Jiyong yang tertera di sana, melainkan Kyuhyun. Entah apa alasan dia meneleponku, mengingat apartemen kami hanya berjarak satu lantai. Ketika aku mengangkatnya, aku mendengar suara-suara yang begitu ramai. Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang berada di luar apartemen, entah ke mana.

"Aku berusaha meneleponmu dari tadi. Dia menghubungiku. Kwon Jiyong," ucap Kyuhyun gusar.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun bicara lagi. "Sebelumnya, maafkan aku karena aku tidak memberitahukan ini kepadamu, Minhyun." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, namun tersamarkan oleh ramainya suara jalanan. "Sebenarnya sudah lama sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, seseorang terus menerorku dan mengaku bahwa ia adalah otak di balik pembunuhan Jinyoung dan Woobin. Orang itu tahu aku datang, dan dia tahu aku sedang berusaha melindungimu."

Semua sendi tubuhku terasa ngilu. Ini terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Jinyoung, Woobin, lalu sekarang, Kyuhyun? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jiyong terus melakukan ini kepadaku—kepada orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan siapa saja yang dia inginkan dengan sesuka hatinya, termasuk kali ini.

"Apa yang dia katakan kepadamu, Kyuhyun?"

Aku berharap banyak, namun Kyuhyun akhirnya mematahkan semangatku. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu. Yang jelas, aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak! Kyuhyun!"

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mendengarku karena suaraku tersamar ramainya kendaraan. "Aku akan pergi ke sana," katanya. "Dan aku akan memanggil polisi, jadi mereka bisa menangkap Jiyong."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Jiyong tidak seperti itu!" kataku tergesa. "Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekerasan untuk menangkapnya, atau sekadar mencari bukti bahwa semua ini adalah perbuatannya."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kepanikan menguasai diriku.

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti. Kalau kau mencariku, aku akan ada di lapangan parkir kafe tempat kita bertemu."

"Kyuhyun!"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Hanya nada yang sama, berbunyi berkali-kali. Aku kembali mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi tak satu pun panggilanku terjawab.

Satu-satunya jawaban yang langsung muncul di benakku adalah, aku harus segera menyusulnya. Aku menyambar kunci mobil, mengunci rapat-rapat setiap pintu dan jendela apartemen, lalu bergegas turun sejauh empat lantai menuju _basement_. Aku berlari menuju mobilku yang terparkir di sisi utara _basement_, cepat-cepat memutar kuncinya, lalu segera menginjak pedal gas dan melaju begitu cepat di jalan raya.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Langit kota Seoul mulai dikuasai kelamnya malam. Warna-warni lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan, dan seketika warna-warna itu berganti rupa menjadi jutaan distraksi yang melanda benakku. Kenanganku kembali pada malam terakhir aku bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya, seakan ia telah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa malam itu akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir kami bertemu. Ia bahkan memandangi Jinri, untuk pertama kali—dan ternyata juga menjadi terakhir kalinya. Sekarang, setelah Jinyoung menghilang, senyum Jinri pun menghilang. Sebanyak apa pun aku dan Sunghyun berusaha menghiburnya, Jinri takkan kembali.

Sementara Jiyong saat itu, entah di mana, tersenyum puas karena takkan ada lagi Jinyoung yang diam-diam berusaha mendekatiku. Padahal jika ia tahu tentang perasaan Jinri pada Jinyoung, mungkin akan ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menjadi lebih dekat dan membiarkan segalanya berakhir bahagia.

Lalu, Woobin. Kakakku yang malang. Dia _hanya _sedang mabuk malam itu. Aku memang membenci semua hal yang terjadi malam itu—aku bahkan sempat membenci Woobin—namun belakangan aku tahu bahwa Woobin tak pernah berniat jahat. Woobin selalu begitu, hampir setiap malam, sejak sesuatu terjadi di tempat ia bekerja. Namun Jiyong membunuhnya dengan begitu keji, bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Woobin adalah satu-satunya keluargaku di sini.

Aku hampir bisa mendengar tawa puas Jiyong ketika ia tahu bahwa kakakku telah meregang nyawa di tangannya.

Jika semua itu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan wajah Seohyun. Aku tak sanggup menahan lebih banyak rasa pedih. Aku bahkan harus mempertanyakan apakah Jiyong memang melakukan semua itu untuk mempertahankan keberadaanku? Untuk memiliki seseorang sepertiku, yang bukan apa-apa di mata dunia?

Atau kurasa Jiyong sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Entahlah. Kepalaku terasa berputar, dan lama-kelamaan semakin terasa sakit. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi konsentrasiku hanyalah kafe kecil tempat aku dan Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter, dan aku dapat melihat lampu kafe berkedap-kedip karena dayanya hampir habis. Anehnya, kafe itu tutup. Aku mengakhiri perjalananku dengan memarkir mobilku di sudut lapangan parkir. Tak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya udara dingin yang menyergap menusuk tulang ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil. Sebuah BMW hitam terparkir tidak jauh di seberang. Yang membuat kepanikanku semakin menjadi-jadi adalah, itu mobil Kyuhyun. Tapi tak ada apa pun di sana, kecuali pintu mobil yang terbuka dan jejak-jejak basah.

Jejak-jejak basah itu membelok ke sebuah lorong sempit tempat para pegawai kafe biasa membuang sisa sampah basah. Aku menyusuri jejak-jejak itu sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan namun dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Di bawah redupnya lampu yang nyaris mati, baru kusadari bahwa jejak-jejak basah itu adalah lelehan salju bercampur titik-titik darah.

Kuputuskan untuk tak lagi memedulikan jejak-jejak itu, lantas aku berlari ke lorong sempit. Di ujung lorong, Kyuhyun terduduk kepayahan, berusaha menggapai napasnya. Aku berlari menuju tempatnya terduduk, dan sedikit demi sedikit dapat melihat bercak gelap memenuhi kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan.

Tidak lagi.

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, namun perutnya masih kembang-kempis memompa udara masuk dan keluar. Aku merengkuhnya, berusaha mencarikan lebih banyak oksigen untuk paru-paru kirinya yang tidak tertembus pisau. Seharusnya ini tidak akan fatal jika ia cepat ditolong. Tapi bukannya berusaha bernapas, Kyuhyun justru mencoba menggumamkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sebuah nama.

Tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Suara sirine mengaburkan pendengaranku. Entah polisi atau ambulans, yang jelas Kyuhyun-lah yang telah memanggil mereka. Aku menemukan ponselnya yang dipenuhi darah, masih berada di tangannya. Mataku seketika memanas mengetahui bahwa semua ini salahku. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin menyerah.

"Kwo-on…" lirihnya. Ia melihat keterkejutan pada wajahku dan berusaha lebih keras untuk mendesis, "Y-Yon…"

Seluruh duniaku berputar. Bagiku, itu terdengar seperti 'Kwon Jiyong'.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ


	4. Yang Terburuk

PERTAMA kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku merasakan bukan hanya kepalaku yang berputar, tapi juga duniaku. Entah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mencerna ringkihan Kyuhyun—menemukan nama yang sesuai dengan gumaman rapuhnya—sampai akhirnya segalanya menjadi begitu jelas, sekaligus rumit. Ketika nama itu muncul begitu saja dalam benakku, kurasa garis-garis wajahku telah berubah. Begitu drastis, dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

Kyuhyun dapat bernapas lega setelah aku mengetahui siapa yang telah melakukan ini. Aku tak perlu menggumamkan namanya, karena Kyuhyun sudah dapat menyimpulkan segalanya lewat keterkejutan yang tak tergambarkan pada wajahku. Kemudian, dengan begitu tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadaran. Rasa takut menyergapku; aku tak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami nasib serupa dengan Jinyoung dan Woobin. Aku meraba denyut nadinya, dan menemukan dentum-dentum lemah di balik kulitnya yang tipis. Perutnya pun masih dalam keadaan yang sama, kembang-kempis berusaha mencari lebih banyak oksigen. Meski begitu, wajahnya kian memucat karena ia telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Pengetahuan dasar yang kumiliki tentang hal-hal medis membuatku yakin bahwa Kyuhyun bakal tewas jika terus dibiarkan begini.

Seharusnya, aku melakukan pertolongan pertama, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Luka tusukannya berada di dada, bukan di lengan atau kaki yang dapat kubebat dengan perban darurat.

Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Semua ini membuatku frustrasi. Satu-satunya yang menjadi harapanku saat ini hanyalah suara napas Kyuhyun, begitu berat dan kepayahan.

Namun semua suara itu—berikut rasa frustrasiku—akhirnya tersamarkan oleh bunyi sirine yang meraung-raung. Kemudian kusadari ada dua bunyi sirine: sirine ambulans dan sirine mobil polisi. Mereka datang beriringan. Tak ada siapa pun di tempat ini, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sendirilah yang memanggil polisi dan ambulans itu. Seketika aku bergidik membayangkan betapa keras usaha Kyuhyun untuk mengungkap kebenaran ini—untuk menyelamatkanku, seperti yang telah ia janjikan. Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Dia sungguh bodoh.

Bodoh, namun begitu _berani_.

Mobil ambulans mendekat, dan bunyi sirinenya terasa menusuk-nusuk gendang telingaku. Aku sontak bangkit agar ambulans itu tahu di mana posisi Kyuhyun. Aku berusaha melambaikan tangan dan berteriak, memanggil mobil berlampu merah-biru yang berkedut-kedut seiring dengan suara sirine bersahut-sahutan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang lengan menyergapku dari belakang. Aku ditarik menjauh dari gang sempit itu, menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih membutuhkan pertolongan. Mulutku dibungkam dan kedua tanganku dikunci oleh lengan kurus yang tak kukenal. Aku tak bisa berteriak, terlalu sesak. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di sisi gang yang lain. Aku mencari apa pun yang dapat kugunakan sebagai pegangan, namun kedua tanganku hanya menggapai udara kosong yang mulai teracuni rintik hujan. Orang itu membawaku lebih jauh. Jauh, sampai aku mendengar debum keras ketika tubuhku dihantamkan ke sebuah van.

Orang yang membungkamku berpindah tempat dan kini berdiri di hadapanku. Ia memakai pakaian yang sekilas kukenali; kemeja putih polos dengan rompi gelap yang basah. Sebuah papan nama tersandang di rompi basah itu, dan aku mengenali nama yang tertera di sana. Bahkan, aku mengenali kamera yang dikalungkan di leher orang yang membungkamku.

Di bawah rintik hujan, aku mengenali wajah Jung Sunghyun.

* * *

**Scapegoat, Chapter 3 (Final)**

* * *

"KENAPA kau ada di sini?!"

Sunghyun hampir tak pernah marah. Tak pernah membentak orang lain. Tak pernah membentak_ku_. Tapi kali ini, aku melihat amarah pada dirinya, seolah ia telah disulut oleh api yang sedemikian dahsyat. Matanya membelalak. Hitam-kelam, gelap, dan kosong di bawah hujan. Dia tak lagi peduli pada rintik hujan yang mungkin akan membuat kepalanya sakit. Satu-satunya hal yang kulihat pada bola matanya yang kelam hanyalah bayangan diriku. Ketakutan, merasa kecil di hadapan serangkaian kasus yang semakin lama semakin meruntuhkan kewarasanku. Tapi lagi-lagi, kutegaskan pada diriku sendiri, kali ini Sunghyun tidak memedulikan semua itu. Sekilas, aku melihat amarah Jiyong di dalam amarahnya, mata Jiyong dalam tatapannya, dan aku melihat seorang Kwon Jiyong di dalam dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa takut. Takut kepada semua orang.

"Minhyun!"

Rasional. Satu-satunya hal yang berusaha kutanamkan di dalam benakku yang nyaris hancur tak keruan. Aku harus bisa membaca situasi, harus kembali pada orientasi. Baru saja aku melihat salah satu orang terdekatku berjuang dari kematian karena usahanya untuk melindungiku. Kyuhyun bersimbah darah, napasnya terengah, kelopak matanya menutup… lantas semua pemandangan berubah; seseorang membungkam mulutku, menyeretku sejauh sekian meter… dan orang itu adalah Jung Sunghyun, orang terakhir yang kuharapkan akan terlibat di dalam segala lika-liku kasus sinting ini.

Itu membuatku kembali bertanya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki probabilitas cukup besar untuk berada di tempat ini, mengapa yang datang justru Sunghyun? Bukankah selama ini dia hanya diam mengikuti alur? Titik rasional dalam benakku berkembang menjadi sebuah lubang hitam yang mengisap sebagian rasa frustrasi dalam diriku. Aku terdorong untuk balik bertanya.

"Sunghyun—" meski begitu, suaraku masih bergetar. "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ekspresinya berubah, sedikit melunak sekaligus terkejut. Sunghyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku rompinya: sebuah kunci mobil. Kemungkinan besar kunci itu adalah kunci van kantor redaksi kami, yang sekarang ini sedang kupunggungi. Sunghyun tak berucap apa pun kecuali hanya sebuah pernyataan tertutup yang tak dapat kubantah.

"Nanti kujelaskan," katanya. "Sekarang ikut aku."

Sunghyun memutari van dan membuka pintunya dengan kunci di tangannya. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya masuk. Namun raungan sirine ambulans kembali mengingatkanku pada Kyuhyun. Dia masih tergeletak di ujung gang, membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sedang sekarat!"

"Lihat sendiri, orang-orang di ambulans itu sudah menanganinya,"—mendadak aku tergerak untuk menoleh dan akhirnya bernapas lega karena Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas ranjang dorong dan dinaikkan ke dalam ambulans—"ayolah, Minhyun."

_Tapi…_ "—aku harus menemaninya."

"Ini tentang Jiyong. Tentang kejadian malam ini." Sunghyun bersikeras. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kumohon, sebelum polisi-polisi itu datang."

Butuh sepuluh detik yang panjang sampai aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kata hatiku dan mengikuti ajakan Sunghyun. Aku akhirnya masuk ke dalam van, menutup pintunya, dan seketika merasa terkungkung oleh ruang sempit antara diriku dan Sunghyun.

Sunghyun, lagi-lagi, tak banyak bicara. Dia bergegas menginjak pedal gas dan membawa kami melesat melintasi jalanan Seoul yang sepi. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Mobilmu," ucap Sunghyun. "Polisi-polisi itu akan langsung mendatangimu setelah mendapati mobilmu ada di sana."

Aku merasa cukup terguncang. "Kalau begitu, kita kembali—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku baru saja meminta bantuan seorang teman untuk membobol dan membawa kabur mobilmu ke tempat yang aman."

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

Kami melintasi jalan raya Seoul dalam diam—lagi-lagi ini mengingatkanku akan saat terakhir aku bersama Jiyong—dan segalanya terasa kabur dalam pandanganku. Setelah aku berusaha begitu keras untuk dapat berpikir jernih, semua itu akhirnya runtuh begitu saja.

Tak ada penjelasan logis untuk hal ini. Segalanya begitu normal sebelum aku pergi ke festival Hongdae malam itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Jinyoung tewas dibunuh. Dia ditenggelamkan dengan begitu keji. Tak lama setelahnya, hal buruk terjadi kepadaku karena Woobin— meskipun aku tahu, sesungguhnya Woobin tak berniat melakukan itu. Kemudian segalanya memburuk ketika aku menemukan jasad Woobin tergantung di rumahnya sendiri. Semua itu mengguncang mentalku, membuatku gila dengan kasus yang seperti labirin ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun datang, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu aman dari semua teror ini. Kupikir segalanya mungkin akan berakhir. Kupikir orang jahat di balik semua pembunuhan ini akan tertangkap. Tapi aku salah. Benar-benar salah. Aku justru telah menjadi penyebab hal buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Aku yang menyebabkan dia terluka. Aku juga yang membuatnya harus mati-matian berkorban mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi janji sederhana yang tak sengaja mengikat kami berdua sekian belas tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, jika harus menatap Kyuhyun, aku takkan mampu. Apalagi jika aku harus bertemu dengan tunangannya, Seohyun.

Selama ini, aku selalu menanamkan dalam-dalam pada benakku bahwa tak seharusnya seseorang menyalahkan diri mereka. Akan tetapi, pemikiran itu tak bisa kujadikan landasan pada kasus semacam ini. Semua ini begitu krusial. Tak bisa dihadapi hanya dengan teori-teori dan penyelidikan sederhana. Siapa pun yang membunuh Jinyoung, menyiksa dan menghabisi nyawa Woobin, serta menyakiti Kyuhyun, adalah orang gila, sakit, yang harus segera ditangkap sebelum dia menyebabkan lebih banyak penderitaan.

Bahkan yang terburuk adalah, semua penderitaan itu bukan dialami olehku, tapi oleh orang-orang terdekatku. Orang-orang yang berusaha melindungiku. Orang-orang yang kusayangi, dan dalam arti yang luas, menyayangiku juga. Itu membuatku semakin merasa sakit.

Pandanganku menerawang, memerhatikan sudut-sudut jalan yang diterangi lampu yang berkedap-kedip. Yang kutemukan hanyalah kekosongan, sama seperti hasil yang didapatkan semua orang yang berusaha berada di sisiku dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Kemudian, pandanganku terhenti pada sosok Sunghyun yang duduk di sisi kiriku. Dia mengendalikan roda kemudi dengan diliputi emosi—segala macam emosi yang saat ini memenuhi hatinya. Pemikiranku kembali pada orang-orang yang telah tewas dan terluka karena diriku. Aku kembali bergumam dalam hati, bahwa Sunghyun adalah orang terakhir yang kuharapkan akan terlibat di dalam kasus ini. Jika sekarang dia terlibat, aku khawatir semua hal yang terjadi pada Jinyoung, Woobin, dan Kyuhyun juga akan terjadi kepadanya.

Aku takut Jiyong juga mencelakainya.

Jadi, aku harus memutuskan segalanya di sini. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang harus celaka karena kesakitan mental Jiyong. Aku harus menghadapinya sendiri.

"Sunghyun, aku ingin turun," kataku.

Dia tak cepat menjawab. Matanya masih jeli memerhatikan jalan raya di hadapan kami. Lalu dia menggumam, "Boleh saja. Tapi tidak di sini. Tidak sekarang."

"Jangan terlibat lebih jauh dari ini, Sunghyun. Kau tidak bisa…"

Sunghyun berdecak. "Aku hanya ingin membawamu pergi dari tempat itu, menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, lalu pulang. Aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang pacar psiko—pacar sintingmu yang bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh orang lain demi dirimu."

Akhirnya, ada juga yang berpikir rasional.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Jiyong melakukan semua itu."

"Aku tahu." Sunghyun terdengar datar. "Maka dari itu…"

"Apa?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, bukan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana." Aku memandangnya, menuntut penjelasan. Jawaban yang kudapatkan hanyalah keheningan yang hampa.

Kemudian, tanpa dapat kuduga, Sunghyun menjawab semuanya hanya dalam satu kalimat. "Aku bekerja untuk kepolisian," jelasnya.

"Kau—apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Belum begitu lama. Seorang detektif bernama Park Hyungsik menyukai gambar-gambar yang kuambil. Menurutnya aku bisa berguna. Lagipula," Sunghyun membelok di persimpangan terakhir, kemudian melesat menyusuri jalan berkelok. "kau harus menyadarinya, intel polisi ada di mana-mana. Hotel, sekolah, rumah sakit, tempat makan umum, kantor redaksi _kita_…"

Itu membuatku teringat akan perkataan Park Hyungsik. "_Menurut salah satu sumber kami, Kwon Jiyong adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama dengan Kim Woobin._"

Seketika aku merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak sesederhana yang kukira.

Sunghyun membelok di pertigaan terakhir, kemudian melaju sejauh beberapa puluh meter menuju gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi. Dia memarkir van yang kami tumpangi dengan begitu rapi, persis di antara dua BMW mahal yang pasti akan membuatku gugup jika aku harus memarkir mobilku sendiri di antara keduanya.

Aku hendak membuka pintu mobil, tapi tidak bisa. Sunghyun masih menguncinya. Dia belum menginginkanku pergi.

"Aku tahu, ada begitu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi, hanya dalam hitungan singkat. Kau pasti kelelahan, jenuh akan semua ini. Aku melihat kekejaman di mana-mana; bahkan aku tak berani mengingat-ingat seperti apa rasanya berada di hadapan Jinyoung—sahabat kita sendiri—dan mengambil gambar jasadnya yang telah membiru," ujar Sunghyun, berusaha lebih terdengar manusiawi. "Aku juga tak bisa membayangkan, seperti apa rasa sakit yang dialami Woobin sebelum kematiannya. Memang tidak seharusnya Woobin melakukan itu kepadamu, tapi perlakuan yang didapatnya sama sekali tidak manusiawi."

Terdengar desahan panjang. Lelah. Sunghyun membuka mulutnya, hendak kembali bicara, namun dia tak menatapku.

"Aku mengikuti Jiyong, ke mana pun dia pergi," jelasnya lagi. "Kupikir, dengan begitu aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkanmu, sekaligus membawa lebih banyak bukti bahwa Jiyong adalah orang yang membunuh Jinyoung. Namun nyatanya aku keliru. Dia justru menyakiti orang lain, _lagi_."

Kepalaku tertunduk dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar semua ini.

"Kau tahu, Minhyun. Dia benar-benar sudah gila, dan tak bisa dibiarkan terus begini…"

Aku tidak bisa mencerna semuanya sekaligus. Gambaran-gambaran mengerikan kembali bermunculan dalam benakku. Wajah ramah Jinyoung, bagaimana dia tersenyum pada kami, perasaan Jinri yang diam-diam terus terpupuk menantikan kepekaan Jinyoung… kemudian segalanya berubah menjadi gambar riak air penuh darah. Sesosok jasad terikat di sebuah palang pembatas. Jasad itu berwajah mirip dengan Jinyoung. Jasad itu _adalah _Jung Jinyoung.

Lalu segalanya berubah. Foto keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari aku dan Woobin. Kami bermain voli pantai di musim panas empat tahun yang lalu. Kemudian botol-botol minuman beralkohol berjatuhan. Suara yang kubenci meraung-raung dalam kegelapan, namun rasa sayangku kepada Woobin berubah menjadi penerang di dalam sebuah kamar sempit yang tampak usang. Akan tetapi ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat Woobin tergantung dengan seluruh tubuh berselimut darah.

Benakku mulai kacau. Mataku terasa panas, seolah ada ribuan butir debu merangsek masuk hendak menghancurkan permukaannya.

Yang terakhir, Kyuhyun. Wajah penuh senyuman. Cincin pertunangan. Keinginannya yang kuat untuk melindungi dua hal: aku dan janjinya. Namun bercak darah memenuhi seluruh wajahku. Kyuhyun begitu kepayahan, dia bahkan membutuhkan orang lain hanya demi menggapai napas kecil yang tak kunjung sampai.

Kini bukan hanya mataku yang terasa panas, tapi seluruh tubuhku. Segalanya bercampur menjadi kemarahan dan ketakutan yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Ketika segalanya meledak secara bersamaan di dalam kepalaku, tangisku pecah. Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak perceraian orang tuaku, baru kali ini aku kembali menangis separah ini.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku berjatuhan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Seluruh pandanganku buram. Hanya fragmen-fragmen suara berat Sunghyun yang kini terasa mulai memenuhi benakku, mengambil alih ledakan kesedihan yang mendadak menyerang alam bawah sadarku. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku menemukan pundak kurus berselimut kemeja katun putih polos, dengan beberapa bagian telah basah akibat air mataku.

Sunghyun membiarkanku menangis di pundaknya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tahu orang macam apa Sunghyun. Dia takkan bicara, takkan mengomentari, takkan menilai. Dia hanya akan ada di sana, menjadi apa saja yang dibutuhkan orang lain.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih. "Seharusnya aku lebih memerhatikanmu sejak awal."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dan Sunghyun tahu pernyataannya memang tak mesti mendapat jawaban. Dia masih membiarkanku menangis, dan menangis, ketika semua orang mulai menghilang dari dunia ini—duniaku.

"Dari awal, sudah kukatakan kepadamu bahwa alasanku membawamu ke sini juga dikarenakan semua ini berhubungan dengan Kwon Jiyong. Aku takkan menjelaskan apa pun tentangnya kepadamu—kau lebih tahu tentang hal itu—dan yang akan kukatakan kepadamu sekarang adalah sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan hidupmu… dari seorang Kwon Jiyong."

Tangisku perlahan terhenti. Aku menjawab dengan suara getir. "Apa?"

"Polisi bisa saja menangkapnya, tapi tak ada bukti kuat yang dapat menggiring Jiyong kepada hukuman terberat—hukuman mati—sedangkan hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya adalah menghilangkan nyawa orang. Jika dia hanya dipenjara selama sekian belas tahun, dia pasti akan kembali. Bahkan kemungkinan besar kembali kepadamu, Minhyun."

Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Jiyong keluar dari penjara dan mengincar keluarga kecil yang _akan _kubangun tanpanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu.

"Jadi, kupikir," lanjut Sunghyun. "jika hukum tak bisa mengadilinya, aku yakin kita berdua _bisa_."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap Jiyong?"

"Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Aku punya rencana. Sebuah rencana besar, Minhyun. Rencana besar ini akan menyingkirkan orang jahat itu dari hidupmu untuk selama-lamanya."

Mata Sunghyun berkilat oleh amarah dan lelah karena kegilaan yang tak kunjung usai. Aku melihat hasrat yang teramat besar di sana; berapi-api dan takkan gentar oleh alasan apa pun yang menghadangnya. Melihat semua itu, aku merasa aman. Akan tetapi, tetap ada hal yang tak kuketahui apa, yang membuatku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah satu-satunya pilihan _terbaik _yang dapat kuambil.

"Memangnya, apa rencanamu?"

Sunghyun melepas tangannya dari roda kemudi, dan kali ini ia benar-benar berbicara kepadaku. "_Kita_ akan menghilangkan Kwon Jiyong… dari dunia ini."

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

"_Kita akan menghilangkan Kwon Jiyong… dari dunia ini."_

Bahkan, setelah lewat dua hari sejak Sunghyun mengutarakan rencananya, semua itu masih terasa mengganggu pikiranku. Setiap kata, setiap penekanan yang ia berikan… sebagai seseorang yang bisa dikatakan cukup mengenal Jung Sunghyun, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ada begitu banyak ambisi di dalam setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Aku ingat jawaban apa yang akhirnya kuberikan malam itu. Bukan jawaban, malah. Justru pertanyaan balik.

"_Kau ingin membunuh Jiyong?!"_

_Sunghyun menatapku dengan yakin; sebegitu yakinnya bahwa aku akan mengikuti keinginannya saat ia menjawab, "Jujur saja, aku takkan menyebutnya sebagai 'membunuh'; tetapi, setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Jinyoung, Woobin, dan Kyuhyun… tentu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya."_

"_Tidak bisa, Sunghyun! Itu namanya membunuh!"_

_Tetapi Sunghyun justru menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku yang mengerut. "Bukan membunuh namanya, kalau kematiannya tidak langsung disebabkan oleh tanganku."_

"_Tapi, Sunghyun!"_

_Dia mendesakku dengan argumen terbaiknya. "Ikuti saja perkataanku."_

Dan aku berakhir mengikuti perkataannya. Aku menuruti perintah Sunghyun, entah bagaimana. Malam ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi apartemen Jiyong di pusat Seoul. Di tempat ini, segala hiruk-pikuk kehidupan akan membuat jiwamu terguncang, namun jiwaku yang memang sedang terguncang membuatku tak merasakan dampak apa pun dari meriahnya pusat kota ini.

Sebuah apartemen sederhana berdiri kokoh di sebelah timur blok yang membelakangi jalan raya. Karena itu, blok ini sepi, nyaris seperti tak berpenghuni. Dari luar, aku melihat beberapa lampu kamar masih tampak menyala, tapi sebagian besar sudah dimatikan, menandakan bahwa penghuninya mungkin telah terlelap di atas tempat peraduan masing-masing. Sementara apartemen Jiyong… lampunya masih menyala, terang-benderang. Aku bahkan melihat siluet—yang kucurigai sebagai Jiyong—berlalu lalang di dalam sana. Tentu saja, Jiyong masih akan bangun sampai pukul dua pagi, entah mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya atau hanya sekadar menikmati hobinya menciptakan lirik-lirik lagu sederhana.

Semakin aku mendekati apartemen itu, aku justru merasa semakin ragu. Nuraniku berkata bahwa ini _mungkin _bukanlah jalan terbaik yang harus kulalui, sementara logika memerintahkanku untuk terus berjalan maju mendekati sarang monster. Tetapi, belajar dari keadaan ini, belakangan kusadari bahwa logika lebih banyak memberikan jalan yang sulit ketimbang pilihan-pilihan mudah, termasuk dalam hal ini.

Di menit-menit terakhir, aku memantapkan hati untuk menjalankan rencana gila Sunghyun. Aku tidak berani menghampiri Jiyong langsung di apartemennya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk turun. Aku lantas meneleponnya, menanti empat sampai lima dering yang panjang namun tanpa jawaban. Sampai pada dering keenam, aku mendengar suara Jiyong untuk yang petama kali sejak kekacauan ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Minhyun?_" Pemilik suara itu melafalkan namaku, masih dengan nada posesif yang sama. Sekilas, keraguanku terasa nyaris meledak dan lantas memerintahkanku untuk berhenti. Tetapi amarah di dalam diriku membuatku urung melangkah mundur.

Aku justru menjawabnya, memintanya untuk turun dari apartemennya dan menemuiku langsung.

"_Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana._" Dan tidak kusangka akan semudah itu.

Aku menunggu selama lima menit yang terasa begitu panjang. Dan ketika mataku menangkap sosok arogannya, hatiku justru menciut. Jiyong masih sama memesonanya seperti dulu, yang menjadi pembeda hanyalah lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang semakin tampak jelas.

Sementara aku memandanginya dalam kebimbangan, Jiyong justru tersenyum. Begitu cerah. Seolah dia telah menelan semua pil antidepresan yang selama setengah tahun terakhir ini selalu dikonsumsinya secara teratur. Senyum yang diapit dua garis menekuk di sudut-sudut bibirnya… matanya yang juga ikut tersenyum… kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dirinya ketika, kembali, ia menggumamkan namaku….

"Minhyun."

Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku begitu merindukannya.

Jiyong melenyapkan jarak di antara kami. Dia memelukku, mendekap dengan begitu erat. Merengkuh, bukan hanya diriku secara fisik, tapi juga bagian terdalam dari diriku yang telah begitu banyak menerima torehan luka dan sakit yang mencabik-cabik. Aku menuruti keadaan naluriahku untuk balas memeluknya, melingkarkan lenganku ke punggungnya yang dingin. Dan serta merta mataku kembali memanas. Bukan karena kesedihan, tetapi karena penyesalan yang teramat besar.

Karena pergolakan batin yang saat ini menggerogotiku dari dalam.

"Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya, langsung ke telingaku. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Aku merasakan Jiyong mempererat dekapannya, membuatku nyaris sesak.

"Maafkan aku." Suaraku terdengar lirih. "Sejak terakhir kali kau menghubungiku—" Tiba-tiba sebuah pernyataan dari Jiyong terlintas di benakku, '_Aku menginginkanmu, Minhyun. Selalu. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang kucintai…' _dan membungkam rasa rinduku menjadi rasa takut yang kini terasa mulai akrab. "—aku hanya… merasa… belum waktunya bertemu kembali denganmu."

"Itu takkan terjadi lagi—"

Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Terkunci di dalam dekapannya.

"—karena mereka semua sudah mati," Jiyong melanjutkan dengan napas berat. "kini takkan ada lagi yang bisa mendekatimu."

Duniaku terasa meledak. Letupan-letupan emosi di dalam diriku berubah menjadi ledakan-ledakan yang tak terkendali. Aku merasakan sebuah paradoks yang teramat kompleks; aku ingin menangis, tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin orang jahat seperti Jiyong menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

Jiyong mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah, tentang bagaimana dia merasa begitu puas karena telah berhasil menyingkirkan orang-orang tak bersalah itu dari hidupku. Kegilaannya kini menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya, dan ketakutanku telah berubah menjadi suatu kengerian yang mutlak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan segalanya terus berjalan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jiyong hidup dalam kegilaannya sendiri, tanpa bisa ditangani karena kelihaiannya dalam menutupi semua itu saat tidak berada bersamaku.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi kepada orang yang salah.

"_Ketika saatnya tepat, lakukan."_

Perkataan Sunghyun menguasai diriku. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jiyong, aku merogoh salah satu saku blazerku dan menemukan silinder plastik yang telah Sunghyun siapkan sejak semalam. Aku menggunakan ibu jari untuk melepas penutup jarum di ujung silinder itu, lalu menekan pompa kecil di bagian bawahnya, yang langsung menimbulkan cipratan kecil cairan bening dari dalamnya.

Sebelum Jiyong sempat menyadarinya, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke salah satu bagian pangkal pahanya. Jiyong sontak melepasku dengan cepat, dan aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencabut jarum suntik yang masih menancap di tubuhnya itu. Meski begitu, cairan bening di dalamnya telah habis sepenuhnya dan kini tengah mengikuti aliran darah Jiyong menuju seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Jiyong tak mengatakan apa pun, kecuali hanya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang membuatku begitu merasa bersalah. Dia mencabut jarum suntik itu dengan mudah, lalu melemparnya ke tanah. Sesekali, mulutnya membuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung dia lakukan. Dia hanya menatapku dengan matanya yang membelalak karena syok; ya, aku sendiri merasa syok karena semua ini. Aku bahkan tak berharap Jiyong mau memaafkanku. Aku akan merasa lebih lega jika dia membenciku.

"Maafkan aku, Jiyong."

Jiyong ambruk di atas kaki-kakinya sendiri. Efek suntikan hormon itu membuat otot-ototnya mengejang dengan cepat. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya ambruk, aku melancarkan bagian dari rencana yang selanjutnya. Kudorong tubuh Jiyong ke mobil tua milik Sunghyun, lalu pintu bagasi kubuka lebar-lebar. Aku melempar Jiyong yang tak berdaya ke dalam sana, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memerhatikannya saat dia menahan sakit karena seluruh otot di tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan kejang.

Jiyong menatapku tak percaya. Terlebih ketika aku mulai mengikat tangan dan kakinya dengan seutas tambang yang juga telah disiapkan oleh Sunghyun sejak semalam. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa begitu sakit, dan bahkan tidak dapat memercayai apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku takkan membiarkan pembunuh seperti Jiyong hidup, karena dia pasti akan menyakiti orang lain lagi jika terus dibiarkan.

Aku tahu, aku mungkin sudah gila. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Aku lantas membungkam Jiyong dengan sehelai kain yang telah disiapkan oleh Sunghyun untuk menutup mulut dan mata Jiyong agar dia tak kembali. Aku mengikatnya kuat-kuat, seperti aku mengikat kuat-kuat keinginanku untuk dapat mendengar suara Jiyong untuk yang terakhir kali.

Terakhir, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengenang hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah kami alami bersama. Untuk mengakhiri segalanya, aku mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Jiyong, lalu menutup pintu bagasi dengan perasaan yang tak tergambarkan.

Ϩ Ϩ Ϩ

JAUH, jauh, jauh….

Sejauh apa pun itu, aku tak peduli. Sekalipun jarak yang kutempuh akan membuatku tak dapat kembali, aku tetap tak peduli. Sejauh apa pun itu, asalkan aku bisa menyingkirkan Kwon Jiyong dari hidupku, aku tetap takkan peduli.

Aku memacu mobilku lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi, menyusuri jalanan panjang yang asing tanpa peradaban di kanan-kiri. Kecepatanku mencapai 180 kilometer per jam, namun bagiku itu tetap belum cukup. Aku belum bisa berhenti di titik ini; kalau aku berhenti di sini, Jiyong pasti akan tahu jalan kembali. Meski nyatanya aku sudah berada begitu jauh dari perbatasan Korea Selatan, namun bagiku semua jarak itu takkan pernah cukup. Aku takkan berhenti sebelum kakiku terasa terlalu sakit karena telah begitu lama menginjak pedal gas.

_Jauh, jauh, jauh…._

Ingin rasanya aku terus memacu diriku sampai ke akhir jalan tak berujung ini. Tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku telah sampai pada batasku. Aku telah sampai di tempat di mana aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menghentikan segala penderitaanku selama ini—paling tidak, itu janji yang telah ditawarkan kepadaku.

Aku perlahan menepi, tepat di hadapan seseorang yang telah lama menungguku. Kami diam sesaat, membiarkan raungan mesin mobil berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kemudian segalanya terasa terlalu sunyi, tak ada suara kecuali hanya embusan angin dan kegaduhan kecil di dalam bagasi mobil. Kami tak saling bicara sampai aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sunghyun," gumamku, lelah. Rasanya seakan ada sebongkah batu besar membebani pundakku.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, akan kulakukan ini untukmu. Jadi jika nanti ada orang yang mencarimu, kau akan punya alibi. Aku pun akan punya cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi."

"Tapi, ini tindak kriminal, bukan?"

"Tetap tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan."

Aku memilih mengalah. Tak ada gunanya memperdebatkan hal ini. Sunghyun akan selalu menang dengan segala argumennya yang harus kuakui, memang hampir selalu masuk akal dan akan mematahkan semua bantahan. Napasku seketika terasa semakin berat.

"Mana kunci bagasinya?"

Aku merogoh saku mantel dan menemukan benda yang diinginkan Sunghyun. Terasa dingin dan mengingatkanku pada raut wajahnya saat ini. Terlalu berbeda, ketika kuingat bagaimana Sunghyun selalu menjadi orang yang memicu tawaku jika sedang tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kuandalkan. Bahkan ketika Kwon Jiyong pun sedang berada pada masa-masa tergelapnya dan membuatku benar-benar ketakutan, Sunghyun ada untuk menjadi apa saja yang dapat membuatku kembali tertawa.

Namun saat ini, segalanya terasa begitu jauh dari genggaman…

Sunghyun beranjak menuju bagasi. Perlahan, dia membuka pintu bagasi mobil menggunakan kunci yang kuberikan. Begitu dia memutar kunci, suara gaduh di dalam bagasi semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara raungan dari dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Ikatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa membuatnya tutup mulut…"

Sunghyun membuka pintu bagasi. Di dalamnya terbaring sosok Kwon Jiyong yang telah sejak lama kami kenal. Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat, ditambah dengan ikatan sehelai kain di mata dan mulut yang membuatnya tak bisa berteriak atau bahkan melihat. Ruang bagasi yang begitu sempit membuatnya harus menahan sakit karena tubuhnya tertekuk selama berjam-jam perjalanan yang kutempuh. Di luar dugaan, meski telah terkunci begitu lama di dalam bagasi, dia masih hidup. Meski begitu, aku dapat mendengarnya bernapas begitu berat ketika pintu bagasi terbuka seluruhnya. Kemudian kulihat Sunghyun membuka ikatan yang menutupi mata Jiyong, dan lantas membiarkannya mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya menggeram keras ketika dia mengenali siapa kami.

Kulihat Sunghyun memamerkan senyum terbaiknya dan menyapa, "Halo, Kwon Jiyong."

Kwon Jiyong menggeram murka. Jung Sunghyun menertawainya. Di sisi lain, aku terpaksa memalingkan wajah, menahan air mata sekaligus berusaha tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk mengakhiri nyawa kekasihku sendiri.

Samar, namun aku dapat sedikit mendengar beberapa kata yang diucapkan Sunghyun dalam percakapan sepihaknya dengan Jiyong.

'Jinyoung', 'Woobin', 'Kyuhyun', 'Minhyun', 'mati', '_obsesi_'… semua kata itu terus diulang selama menit-menit yang bagiku, terasa begitu panjang.

Ketika aku kembali menoleh, Sunghyun sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mobil tuanya yang kugunakan untuk membawa Jiyong. Lagi-lagi ini adalah sesuatu yang telah disiapkannya—yang membuatku terheran, bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Sunghyun memiliki ide semacam ini. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jeriken besar, dan seketika bau khas bensin menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman kami. Jeriken itu ternyata terisi penuh oleh bensin yang mudah terbakar, dan hanya ada satu alasan mengapa kami membutuhkan bensin sebanyak itu dalam menjalankan rencana Sunghyun.

Mata Jiyong membelalak, panik karena mengetahui apa yang akan Sunghyun lakukan kepadanya. Bahkan aku sendiri pun masih tak dapat memercayai hal ini; Sunghyun akan sungguh-sungguh membunuhnya.

Tetapi, aku tak dapat melawannya. Justru akulah yang membawa Jiyong ke tempat ini.

Kontras dengan keadaan mentalku, Sunghyun justru tak banyak bicara. Dia menyiramkan seluruh isi jeriken itu ke sekujur tubuh Jiyong yang tengah menggelepar ketakutan. Berbeda denganku yang mulai diserang gelombang kegelisahan, dia justru dapat melakukan bagiannya dengan mudah. Seluruh isi jeriken habis tersiram hanya dalam beberapa detik. Sementara di hadapan kami, terbaring dengan begitu tak berdaya, Jiyong meraung-raung sebagai usaha terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau harus memaafkannya." Sunghyun menggumam pada Jiyong. "Minhyun benar-benar mencintaimu, tetapi kau malah memenjarakannya di dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Ketakutan itulah yang menggerakkannya sekarang."

Jiyong menatapku nanar. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia memohon pertolonganku. Tetapi seluruh otot di sekujur tubuhku seakan telah membatu; satu-satunya yang terdengar paling logis saat ini hanyalah perintah Sunghyun.

"Dan sekarang, Jiyong, kau takkan perlu bertemu dengannya lagi." Sunghyun menambahkan. "Minhyun aman di sini. Aman dari monster sepertimu."

Tubuh Jiyong semakin menggelepar, namun akhirnya terhenti karena rasa lelah dan efek suntikan hormon yang masih tersisa di dalam aliran darahnya.

"Sekarang, biarkan kami pergi. Lalu kau dan aku," Sunghyun mendesah lega, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api dari saku kemejanya. "suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu di neraka."

Sunghyun membawaku pergi, menjauhi mobil tuanya yang kini basah oleh bensin dan siap meledak. Ia kemudian membuat garis sepanjang beberapa meter dari sisa-sisa bensin di dalam jeriken, untuk memastikan jarak aman di mana kami bisa berdiri memerhatikan ledakan tanpa harus khawatir terkena dampak ledakan itu sendiri. Setelah sisa-sisa bensin itu habis, barulah kami berhenti, sebelum akhirnya Sunghyun menyalakan api pada pemantiknya.

"Satu percikan saja akan mengakhiri segalanya."

"Kau yakin?"

Dia menoleh kepadaku. "Kau _tidak_?"

Aku, dengan sendirinya, mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Lagipula, sudah terlambat untuk kembali."

"Benar sekali."

Pada akhirnya, Sunghyun melempar pemantik api di tangannya, dan seketika api yang semula kecil berubah menjadi kobaran api liar yang takkan bisa dihentikan. Aku menyaksikan ketika lidah api berwarna jingga menyala itu menjilat udara di sekitarnya dan menyebabkan kobarannya menjadi semakin dan semakin besar. Kobaran api itu sampai pada Jiyong dengan begitu cepat dan, aku masih dapat melihat wajahnya dari jarak ini.

Aku melihat kepanikan pada wajahnya, itu jelas.

Aku juga melihat kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Aku melihat… _kekecewaan_.

Mulai sekarang, setiap langkah yang kuambil akan menjadi langkah yang sarat akan perasaan bersalah. Dan kembali, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang melanda diriku. Semakin besar kobaran api itu, semakin besar pula kesedihan dan rasa bersalah ini tumbuh….

"_Aku mencintaimu, Minhyun…"_

_Aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._

Kobaran api itu akhirnya sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Tapi kini, aku tak bisa lagi mememukan sosok Jiyong. Aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya.

Tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya.

"Sekarang kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya."

Kemudian, sekonyong-konyong ledakan itu terjadi di hadapan kami. Seperti bola api raksasa, mobil tua Sunghyun kini diselubungi oleh kepulan asap hitam dan gumpalan-gumpalan api yang tak henti-hentinya melahap semua hal di sekitarnya. Kobaran api itu semakin menggila, tak menyisakan sedikit pun kehidupan di dalamnya. Kemudian ledakan kedua terjadi, dan disusul oleh ledakan ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas; karena hawa panas oleh ledakan, sekaligus karena tangis yang kubendung.

Rasanya lama sekali, sampai kobaran api di hadapan kami kini menjadi jauh lebih stabil. Lidah-lidah api itu masih menjilati langit kosong di atasnya, rakus akan udara yang menjadi bahan bakar utamanya. Sedangkan mobil tua Sunghyun seketika berubah wujud menjadi onggokan besi rongsok yang nyaris tak berguna.

Kami memerhatikan pemandangan mengenaskan itu dengan topeng masing-masing; tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bicara selama api itu masih berkobar.

Hingga Sunghyun, akhirnya, membuka suara.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," ucapnya lirih.

Sunghyun menautkan jemari kami, lantas menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku pergi meninggalkan mobil rongsok yang masih terselubung kobaran api itu. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku—lagi-lagi dalam diam—lalu beralih pada kursi pengemudi. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera menyingkirkan semua barang bukti, menyalakan mesin mobil, kemudian melaju cepat menyusuri jalanan tandus yang akan membawa kami kembali ke pusat kota.

Aku masih dapat melihat gambaran mengerikan itu terefleksikan pada kaca spion mobil; kobaran api, kepulan asap hitam, ledakan, kematian…

Di permukaan, aku bersyukur karena semua kekacauan ini telah berakhir. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih berharap—harapan yang amat kecil, namun nyata—andaikata Jiyong, entah bagaimana, selamat dari ledakan itu.

Semakin jauh jarak yang kami tempuh, semakin jauh pula benakku menerawang menuju masa lalu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Bagaimana kami—aku dan Jiyong—dipertemukan pada sebuah musim dingin, keberanian Jiyong untuk mengutarakan perasaannya terhadapku, bagaimana dia begitu bersikeras dalam mempertahankan hubungan kami dan tak membiarkan siapa pun mendekatiku… kupikir semua itu adalah hal yang wajar, ketika ambisi Jiyong berubah menjadi keharusan sekaligus _kehausan_ untuk melindungi. Hingga akhirnya semua kewajaran itu berubah 180 derajat ketika apa yang diperjuangkannya berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pemicu timbulnya obsesi.

Aku yakin di luar sana, masih ada begitu banyak orang seperti Kwon Jiyong. Apa yang mereka lakukan demi mempertahankan seseorang yang dicintainya, tak selalu dapat dikatakan sebagai suatu hal yang benar. Akan tetapi, mereka juga tak selamanya harus disalahkan. Kwon Jiyong tak melulu harus disalahkan atas perbuatan_nya_. Kwon Jiyong, dan jutaan orang seperti dirinya di luar sana, pasti merasa tersiksa oleh obsesi mereka sendiri. Jauh di dalam hati mereka, sesungguhnya mereka terjebak di tengah-tengah suatu dilema: antara harus mengekang seseorang yang dicintainya, atau mengekang dirinya sendiri karena tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya merasa tersiksa akibat obsesi yang tumbuh dengan liar di dalam diri mereka. Tak ada pilihan untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Salah satu dari kedua pilihan yang menyakitkan itu _harus _dilakukan.

Dan itu jugalah yang harus dilakukan oleh Jiyong.

Jiyong-_ku_.

Dan kami akhirnya telah sampai pada suatu jarak yang sedemikian jauh… jauh, dan teramat jauh. Kami tiba di Seoul saat langit mulai berubah senja, setelahnya kami berpisah di depan gedung apartemenku. Pada akhirnya, yang tersisa hanyalah Jung Sunghyun, satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari semua kegilaan ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih akan selalu tersenyum untukku dan melakukan apa saja untuk membantuku menjalani hidup, setelah semua orang yang dahulu melakukan semua itu untukku menghilang selamanya dari dunia ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang memperingatkanku akan hal ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang, dengan mudahnya, masih dapat tersenyum ringan di antara gelimang kematian yang mengepung kami.

_Sunghyun, bagaimana bisa_…

Ϩ **THE END** Ϩ


End file.
